Chuck vs The Rock
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck and Sarah have just returned from their second honeymoon. Now they have to deal with daily married life. Morgan has left to follow Alex and something sinister is a foot in Chicago that could have global ramifications.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck - just keeping the fire burning

ONE, TWO THREE, FREDY'S COMING FOR YOU

Andy had been down on his luck for a while. His was not an unusual story, one day his boss came in and said I'm sorry but we're downsizing because of the current economic crisis so we're going to have to let you got. There he was let go from a job he had been at since he left high school. Worst of all laid off with a family to feed and two mortgages to pay being without work was a problem, not only for these reasons but also for his sense of masculine pride. However, all of that seemed to be behind now, things were looking up again. He had weathered the storm and had gotten called for this job last week. In fact tonight was his first night on the job granted the pay wasn't anything special and he had to work nights but it was a paycheck and right now that was what he needed more than anything.

"Okay, let's toss a coin, heads I make the round and you pay for drinks tomorrow night or tails you make the round and I pay."

"Ralph, you're just trying to get free booze."

"Not if I lose, besides is your wife even going to let you out tomorrow night? I heard that she's got you henpecked. I heard the way you talk to her on the phone and I have to say I just don't know."

"First of all stop listening in on my conversations, I could be making a date with your girlfriend and second of all if you have to know I already told her about tomorrow night. She thinks it's good I go out and socialize with you guys."

"Andy, you're one lucky man to have a wife like that."

"I know," said Andy and thought so too.

"Okay, here it goes. Ha, looks like Andy you need to bring your wallet tomorrow night and I can tell you I'm going to be thirsty."

"Yeah, yeah, just pipe down and go."

Ralph and Andy worked the night shift for a private security company at the Greater Area Chicago Medical Center. The hospital was a labyrinth of halls and corridors that interconnected like _Relativity_ by Escher. Ralph made his way through the now darkened passages of medical records. Unlike the wards where there was twenty-four hour controlled chaos here there wasn't a soul to be found after quitting time. A number of doctors had complained about this seeing as some of the patients' information had not been put in their on-line database but with budget cuts and short staffing that was not going to be corrected in the near future.

"Ralph," radioed Andy. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the fourth floor, why?"

"Because you're supposed to radio in when you've reached a new floor that's what Bill told me in the indoctrination brief I got."

"What they tell you in that brief and what we do are two different things. Don't be a worry wart. You're starting to sound like my mother. Don't forget to put your gloves on or take an umbrella it might rain. Just chill man, smell the roses."

"Ralph I can't afford to lose this job so just follow protocol, okay."

"Okay Andy, just have your money ready tomorrow, because you're making me work up a thirst. Hey, I see some lights moving around in patient records." The walls on that floor were made of opaque glass it was cheaper to construct, easy to transform and it had the additional benefit of allowing supervisors to listen in on what their workers were saying about them, a built in Big Brother system.

"I'm going to go in."

"No stand down and wait for back up that's what-"

"I know the manual says but who would want some old dusty pieces of paper, probably some kids looking to get high. If you want and it makes you happy, I'll leave my mic open."

Andy didn't like this, not one bit. He was a sort of horror movie addict he liked the ones that really make you jump in your seat, the ones that make your hair stand up. He had seen all the _Friday the 13__th __s_ and the _Nightmare on Elm Streets_, and loved Freddy Krueger, as well as Jason, so he knew that you never ever open that door. However, Ralph never watched any of those movies so he went in.

Andy had already pressed the silent alarm when he heard what sounded like loud two loud firecrackers with a pause then a third. What most people believe is that a suppressed or silenced weapon makes little or no noise but the truth is quite the opposite even though they are "_silenced_" they are anything but. It is for this reason that professionals who wish to use such type of weapon will chose a small caliber like a twenty-two instead of a large one like a fifty caliber desert eagle. However, a twenty-two in the hands of a marksman can be just a deadly and if not more accurate. The smaller round also means less markings for ballistic to trace back to a source weapon an all-around win-win for a hitman. So it was with poor Ralph the police found him with two in the chest and one in the head. He never did get his drink, not in this life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BYE BUY MORE

At the Buy More Morgan was walking around taking it all in: the smells, the scents, the perfumes (Morgan mental note: A list of words that all mean the same thing). He couldn't help but look around with admiration at the kingdom. He strolled down the aisles talking with customers. "Can I help you find what you're looking for?" He also stopped workers and asked them about their families. "Hey, Jim how's the family." This was Morgan's day. This was his last day.

"Hey Big Mike, I was looking for you," said Morgan. "I wanted to give you these."

"The keys to the kingdom, boy I'm going to miss you. But I know you'll do well over there with them little African babies, just a cuddling and rocking them just like your Mamma does me every night."

"Thanks for that."

"Oh man, the sweet sound of the Serengeti your Mamma she pretends to be a gazelle a hopping through the trees and you know who I am."

"I really have no idea Big and to tell you the truth-"

"The King of the Jungle, the mighty lion and I whip up on her and well let's just say it gets wild.

"Someone please give me some bleach I need to wash that image from my brain. Mike I don't know if anybody ever told you but the Serengeti is a savannah so the king of the jungle doesn't really apply."

"Ever heard of poetic license. What do you need son?"

"Yeah, right next to driver's license, right, what I need. I'll be leaving right after I pick Chuck and Sarah up so I just wanted to say thanks for minding the store while I'm gone."

"Anything for family, I'll keep the place running while you're gone."

"Thanks, I shouldn't be more than four months. That's our first tour then we'll see after that."

"Boy, I'm going to miss you around here and I know your Mamma will too."

"What can I say; a man's got to follow his heart."

"Well said, and mine is telling me it's lunch time. Say hi to the Bartowskis for me. You know I ought to take your Mamma on a cruise. Get her out on that open water, and then the great black shark attacks, makes a man shutter just to think about it."

"I'm not even going to touch that line. Bye Mike, be good." Morgan left muttering, why me, why me? He was brought out of his walking nightmare by the sudden realization that Casey was in front of him and he didn't look happy.

"I hear troll that you're taking my little girl to Africa."

"Well Casey, it's more the other way around but yes. She wanted to go so I followed my heart like Chuck said anything wrong with that?"

"Actually, no and it's kind of nice but don't ever tell anyone I said that."

"Casey, you're going to miss me. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Of course not, I just want you to take care of yourself and Alex. If anything happens to her you're mine and you know what that means?"

"You know a thousand and one ways to kill me, I know."

"No, a thousand and two ways, I learnt a new one on board ship, keel hauling."

"Okay, nice to know, but don't worry every things going to be alright."

"Grimes, don't you know never tell anyone not to worry because that's the time when they should be worrying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE….

It was two in the morning in the Woodcomb home and not a creature was stirring. Ellie was sound asleep dreaming about her youth, dreaming about her childhood. There she was walking into the living room of her childhood home with a heavy feeling of anguish and sorrow. Sitting on the couch was her little brother, Chuck and his best friend Morgan, they were playing some video game. What was the name of that game she thought, after all she should know it but it escaped her like many things. She had this feeling of dread but she knew what she had to do. Not much other than her brother but she was the oldest and as such it was her responsibility to do what must be done.

"Chuck," she heard herself say then whispered in his ear, "We need to talk." He looked up with those baby eyes that could melt the hardest stone but she had to do it for it was her job and no one else's.

'Can't it wait? I'm beating Morgan."

"In your dreams Bartowski," said Morgan. Even as a youth Ellie remembered Morgan with a full beard.

"Chuck, Mom is gone and she's not coming back."

It was then the phone rang jolting her back into reality. She was in that twilight period between being awake and still being asleep.

"Devon, Love, it's for you. I'm not on call." They had decided that when the other one was on call, they would sleep in the guest room with the phone that way the one who wasn't on call could sleep but here he was and the phone wouldn't stop ringing and the bed was so comfortable. "Devon, please make it stop," she implored as she put her pillow over her head. She finally heard a sleepy Awesone answer and ask who it was.

'It's for you," Devon said elbowing her before passing her the receiver.

"It can't be I'm not on call."

"Neither am I Bebe, but the police want to speak to you."

"Police!" just the mention was like having ice water dumped on her. The first thing that came to mind was Chuck and Sarah then what do I say? What do I do?"

Devon saw Ellie's confusion. "Bebe, just calm down and speak to them." Awesome was as usual awesome and his words and voice tone had a calming effect so she let out a long breath then took the phone.

"Yes, this is Dr. Woodcomb. Yes, I work in Neurology. What? When? Do you know why? Okay let me get some clothes on and I'll be right in." She hung up the phone and jumped out of bed then started to get dressed in a hurry.

"Hun, What is it? Was there an accident? Do you have to go to the hospital? Do they need me too?" Devon asked seeing his wife putting on clothes that really didn't match.

"Yes, I've got to go in and there was no accident. There's been a break in and a guard's been shot. The police want me to come in and see if I can determine what they were after. But I think I already know."

"What? Are you sure you'll be safe? What do you think they were after?"

"The robbery was in patient records and the police said some files had been found open, my files."

"So what about it? I don't understand what anyone could do with some old paper records. Everything is on computer now all they would need would be to get computer access and presto."

"Love, not everything is on computer, not the intersect files and not Sarah or Morgan's records."

"Wow, and Chuck's, what about Chuck's?"

"I've got them in my office safe the one the CIA had put in for me. But I'm only guessing right now, I won't know until I get there."

"Shouldn't you call someone and let them know?"

"At this hour, no? I'll go find out what I can then I'll call Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L.A. WOMAN

United US Air flight 2256 was flying the sunny skies of southern California making its way towards Burbank, Bob Hope Airport from Chicago. Onboard Chuck was fast asleep curled up against Sarah's shoulder. Chuck's last words were, _I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep_ and from then it was lights out. Sarah could understand why. It had been a long flight from Italy and then upon arrival little Clara had put her favorite uncle through his paces.

Sarah had a hard time admitting that she really missed Clara. Chuck was Clara's favorite uncle but Clara had also told Sarah, she was her favorite aunt. A bond had established itself between them and the reality of the distance was causing Sarah to feel emotions that she had never felt before. She loved the little plays Clara had made them do, as usual Sarah was the damsel in distress and Chuck was prince charming who came and slayed the dragon to rescue her. There were times that Sarah protested to the stage director but Clara was immovable. For Clara her fairytales were dogma and any talk of changing them were utter heresy. Sarah thought it amusing to see the little girl with one hand on her hip and the other one pointing vigorously at Chuck. "Now, listen buddy this is the way it's supposed to go! Clara would say with her little girl voice chastising him because he wanted Sarah to have a more political correct role. He wanted Sarah to be Clara's role model.

"Chuck, you want me to be a role model for Clara?" She had asked and he answered affirmatively. How could she be a role model for Ellie's child? Ellie knew who Sarah was and it was good that she let her play with Clara but to be a role model. Sarah doubt whether this was a good idea. However, Chuck got Ellie to talk to her about it too. She felt a bit embarrassed because Ellie more so than Chuck was not a halfway person. If she liked you she would let you know with hugs that a sumo wrestler would be proud of. Despite everything that had transpired between them, Ellie like her and at times Sarah didn't know why, just because she had married Chuck. Sarah couldn't help but wonder if that were enough. It brought tears to Sarah's eyes when Ellie told her that she would be proud if Clara grew up to be like her. Sarah played it off by telling Ellie that Clara had already told her that she knew what she wanted to be and that was prince charming. And Charming Clara was indeed. Just then the fasten seat belt sign came on and the pilot made an announcement that they were making their approach to the airport.

Before Sarah could wake Chuck, the flight attendant arrived and nudged him, "Sir the Captain has announced we're making our approach, can you put your seat belt on? Please put your tray and seat in the upright position."

"Oh, how long was I out," asked Chuck as he complied with the hostesses orders.

"Almost since we left Chicago, you looked so peaceful and I knew you needed the rest so I let you sleep."

"Thanks, you're right. Boy, those international flights are murder."

"I think it was more Clara than flying."

"I think you're right. Waiting until Thanksgiving is going to be hard." Sarah wanted to say she agreed but all these feelings she was having for this kid were confusing for her. If asked about how to disarm a thermal nuclear device that would have been a piece of cake but to speak about the feelings she was having for this little girl were next to impossible.

"Maybe we'll catch a mission back to Chicago," was all she could think to say.

It was then that they heard the sound of the flaps and wheels then felt the plane touch the tarmac followed by pressure pushing them back in their seats as the pilot reversed engines to break. Soon they were pulled up to Gate A4 and everyone on the plane filed out.

"Do you want to go find Morgan while I get the bags that way we can get out of the airport quicker?"

"No, Mr. Bartowski, I'm staying right here by your side," said Sarah as she put her arm around him. They walked down the carpeted hallway towards the baggage claim area. When they got arrived, Morgan was already there waiting for them.

"They let you in here," asked Chuck thinking about how tight security was and how homeland security had made it difficult to get in now.

"Yeah, I got one of the guards a good deal on a flat screen. Hey Chuck, we need to talk I've got something to tell you." It was then Chuck flashed. "Hey, Chuck, hey earth to Chuck," Morgan said waving his hand in front of Chuck's face. Sarah was the first to realize what was happening.

"Sweetie, did you just flash?"

"Yeah, that woman over there with the black hair and red dress who's picking up the green suitcase her name is Elizabeth Watson. She works in the diamond business just not the legal kind. She specializes in conflict diamonds. The money she makes is funneled back to various so call freedom fights and warlords in Africa."

"Africa, that's what I want to talk to you about," interrupted Morgan.

"Not now Little Buddy, some of the money is used to train child soldiers and she's bad news with a capital B. She usually travels with an armed escort but I don't see any she's probably here to meet someone. We ought to follow her and see if I can flash on anyone else.."

"I agree Sweetie. You and I can tail her, Morgan keys. Morgan after we leave call Casey and tell him what's going on We'll call him when we know more. He might want to alert the General."

"What do I do?" asked Morgan.

"You can catch a taxi and take our bags home. Thanks Little Buddy, I owe you one." Chuck and Sarah disappeared after the mysterious woman leaving Morgan mumbling to himself.

"But Chuck I'm leaving this afternoon so this is goodbye," words Morgan said but Chuck never heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck – Just keeping the candle burning

RUN BABY RUN

Sarah and Chuck put in earpieces and followed Elizabeth Watson out of the baggage area then towards the exit. In the parking lot of the airport she got into a dark SUV with tinted windows. Sarah noted that she was sitting alone in the backseat with a driver and shotgun riding up front. There was a moment of panic when they realized they had to retrieve the nerd herder quickly or risk losing their mark. However, Chuck saved the day with chewing gum and a GLG-4000. It was Casey's but Chuck had forgotten to give it back after Sicily.

"Keep an eye out Love," said Chuck as he dashed across the parking lot keeping the target in sight. He made his way stealthfully weaving through parked vehicles until he made his way to the back of the SUV and using the chewing gum as glue attach the device up under the rear bumper. He made it just in time before the vehicle pulled away.

"Next time please let me know what you're going to do, before you do it. I mean just taking off like that what would you have done if they had seen you or worse if she had recognized you?"

"I don't know I guess I'd improvise,"

"Chuck you're not Carina Miller. This fly by the seat of your pants could get us both killed one day."

"You're right and I'm sorry but has anyone ever told you, you're cutie when you're mad."

"Don't change the topic. It's not going to work Buster."

"Buster? Who's been playing too much with Clara?" Chuck reached over and kissed her. "Okay maybe this time but no more you got it Buster. Come on cutie, we've got a bad gal to catch."

In the Nerd Herder they activated its internal target finder and then they were off. Traffic was brisk and there was some construction around the exit for Culver City but nothing major. Sarah weaved in and out of lanes until she finally caught up with the target vehicle on the Santa Monica freeway.

"There they are up ahead."

"I see them Sweetie now we just lay back and let them take us where they want to go. You know Hun about this role modeling thing that you and Ellie were talking about-"

"Love, there turning off into the exit for Santa Monica."

"I got it. It looks like they're going to the Three Tree Milton hotel on the beach. Yeah they're pulling into the parking lot. Chuck get the camera from the glove box and snap a few photos we may need to show something to Beckman."

"Good idea," said Chuck as he got out the camera and brought Ms. Watson into focus he continued, "What did you want to say before I interrupted you?"

"Oh noting, we'll talk when we get home."

"Sarah, I'm not Gerald Ford I can do two things at the same time."

In that moment the rear car door opened and Casey plopped in. Literally plopped causing the car to bounce and Chuck to take pictures of the beautiful California sky.

"Hey, Casey glad you could drop in a little warning first would help my aim."

"A spy should always expect the unexpected," Casey grunted. Chuck mental note remind Casey of this the next time the unexpected happens to him.

"I guess you talked with Morgan?"

"Yeah and I just got off the phone with Beckman. She'd like us to keep an eye on Ms. Watson but discreetly. Find out what she's up to and then if we find anything bring her in."

"Hey, guys we got movement target's on the move," said Sarah as she watched the woman now in a yellow sun dress with large wide brimmed hat and sunglass get in back into the SUV and drive off.

"Okay you and Chuck tail the dame. I'll go take a look around in her room. If I find anything I'll give you a call but if she doubles back you got to let me know."

"Sound like a plan," said Chuck

Casey got out of the car and made his way across the street then disappear into the hotel while Chuck and Sarah made a U-turn and drove off behind the SUV.

"Looks like she's headed out to do some shopping, Love."

"Yeah Sweetie, we need to get out and follow her on foot. There she is sitting in that café."

"Wow, how can one person have done all that shopping in such a short time?" Chuck said observing the five bags sitting next to her all with designer names.

"Love, you want a drink or something? It looks like she's ordering something to eat so we could be here a while and it is awfully hot."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to hydrate," replied Sarah. The couple sat in another Café opposite from where Ms. Watson was sitting. They made sure a plant was in between them so they could look through it but remain unnoticed.

"What can I get you?" asked a waiter.

"I think a Compari soda and for you Dear?"

"I'll just have some sparkling water. My stomach has been a little out of sorts for the past few days. You know Chuck it really was nice to say what Ellie said about me being a role model. But let's face facts; I don't think I really fit the bill."

"Why? I think you'd be a great role model and I'm sure Ellie does too."

"Sweetie, you're just saying that because you love me and I'm afraid you talked Ellie into idea too. But really me, a role model? After all the people, well I eliminated. I'm not saying I'm ashamed of what I've done. They were all bad people, it's just well, I don't think this is the life style Clara ought to get involved in and that's me."

"Well I only partly agree. I'm not sure that you being a role model has to mean that she will join the agency; however, given the Batowski family tree there does seem that possibility. But Sarah she could become a doctor like her parents, she could be a teacher, she could be an astronaut or even the President of the United States and considering the ones we've had she would be an improvement. What I'm saying is that she could learn from you how to be strong and independent. She could learn how to be self-motivated and not let obstacles hold her back. She could learn all this and more from you."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it. Sarah our pasts are just that our pasts. It's what we do in the present that helps shape our future."

"I knew there was a good reason why I love you."

"You mean it wasn't just my good looks and brain?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Casey plopped down at their table while they were kissing.

"You guys haven't got enough of that yet."

"Never," said Chuck. 'Hey that was fast work back at the hotel."

"Wasn't anything to check, the room was clean as a tooth. My guess is she's not going back."

"John, by the way I haven't heard you mention Gertrude lately. Is everything okay?"

"Well, Sarah we decided to take it slow. You know we don't want to rush things or make any hasty decisions that we might regret later."

"She broke up with you Big Guy?" said Chuck bluntly.

"Yeah, pretty much so. But hey, it just wasn't working out. I'd find she shot my gun and forget to clean it or when she did I'd find cleaning pads laying around the house with gun oil on them."

"Wow, how inconsiderate, but Casey let's be honest," said Chuck. "We're all friends here and friends tell friends things right, so I'm sure you did something, what was it? Come on let it out. You'll feel better afterwards."

"Well, nothing really but remember what I told you about our anniversary how I had this nice new Sig picked out for her and was she beautiful." Chuck wanted to ask Casey if he were talking about Gertrude or the gun but considered the health risks, he decided to side on prudence. "Well, I got it but you know what she said. She said she wished I had brought her flowers. Can you imagine that she wanted the weapon and flowers too. What was I supposed to do put a rose in the barrel?"

"I bet you thought about it?" said Chuck.

"Yeah I did but now I wish I had."

"Casey, Casey, I think what we have here is a failure to communicate. You need to loosen up let it all hang out. Stand up, yes stand up with me. Good now breath in and breath out, good now take your arms and bring the around in a circle. Yes like that. Touch them together at the bottom, then round and touch at the top. This is the circle of life."

"What's this supposed to do?"

"I don't know but it looked good in Yoga for You, I saw on TV."

"Bartowski, if you weren't married I'd kill you," Casey said with an emphatic grunt at the end.

"Guys, eyes on the mission," Sarah said as she observed Ms. Watson on the move again. "Look at that."

"Look at what? said Chuck.

"Yeah, I don't see anything," replied Casey

"You men, she's got all those designer shopping bags but she's carrying a knock off Dolce Gabbana bag."

"How do you it a knock off?

"Sweetie a girl can tell these sort of things."

Chuck mental note get rid of bag in suitcase bought as present and never try to pass off handbags bought from street vendors ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MAKING A LIST

Alex and Morgan are going over their check list to make sure they haven't forgotten anything before leaving for the airport. There is much apprehension in the air but also great resolve.

"Morgan, are you sure you want to come with me? I mean you've barely ever been out of Burbank and all your friend are here."

"I'm sure. If this is what you want to do I'm in. Besides, Chuck has Sarah now and Casey well your father is your father."

"I know Morgan and my mother is my mother now that we've talked about my family origins. Hey, wait a minute this wasn't my father's idea, was it? Did he put you up to this? Maybe threaten you? I have a thousand and one ways to kill you Morgan."

"You know you've got that down to a tee and almost as scary but it's a thousand and two ways now. He learnt keel hauling on the cruise. But no he didn't, this was all my idea. You know Alex, this time we've live together has been very special for me."

"Also to me, who could believe that a guy and a gal could live together as friends without any of that other stuff getting in the way. You know Morgan you're about the best friend I have ever."

"Friends, oh, yeah. Great isn't it. So do we have everything passports, shot cards, Imodium, malaria pills, ten cases of DEET .

"Yeah, got everything but I packed only three cans of DEET we can have Dad send us more if we need it. You know I really wanted to say bye to Chuck and Sarah."

"So did I but their off on another adventure and we're about to go off on ours."

"Morgan you're a romantic that's why I like you so much. You make me laugh. If we leave now we can drop by my mom's before we leave then we can swing by yours. I know your mom and Big Mike want to say goodbye. Your mom is so nice and Big Mike is so, well Big."

"Yes, but when we get to my house make sure we knock loudly before we go in. You never know what the wildlife might be up to."

"But Morgan your Mother lives in the city? What wildlife can there be some dogs, cats that's about it?"

"Yes, but those cats can be very noisy. Let's just say you have to see it to believe it and hope we don't. Let's get a move on it. Don't forget to turn off the gas and electricity."

Morgan and Alex stood on the front lawn for a while just looking back at the house remembering all the memories they had lived there. It's only for four months, Morgan said to himself. If I could survive L.A. Zoo I can survive anywhere.

As Alex drove Morgan daydreamed or better day nightmared. It was in the spring and they were in the seventh grade. The weather was typical California weather sunny and hot. His class was on field trip to the LA Zoo.

"Look at Morgan now look at the gorillas see the family resemblance," said one of the kids.

"Watch this," the boy took a banana and put it in Morgan's back pocket. "Hey, are you hungry? "Morgan want a banana?"

"What are you guys talking about?" It was then one of the other boys squashed it in his pocket."

"Hey that's not funny. I' going to tell!" As Morgan spoke he stepped on the banana peel and fell into the Gorilla cage. There was mass panic in the zoo as animal keepers tried to see what was happening. Absolute chaos but when they got into the cage they found much to their amazement a female gorilla cuddling Morgan as if he were her young. Naturally, his whole class busted up laughing, everyone but Chuck.

"Hey cut it out! He could've been hurt. I'm going to tell the teacher what all of you did."

"Yeah Bartowski, and if we throw you in too," said one of the bullies.

"Try it and you'll regret it." The boy grabbed Chuck by the shirt collar. Mistake. Reading comics can also be a useful way to learn self-defense techniques. Chuck reach over with his right twisted the bullies hand and with his left locked the boy's elbow locking the arm into an arm bar then with the arm blocked he took the kid to the ground. However, their teacher who had been with the animal keepers had just returned with Morgan in tow just in time to see Chuck slam the boy into the pavement so both he and Morgan got three day suspension.

"It could've been worse," muttered Morgan in the car. "They could have put us in solitary on three days of bread and water."

"Morgan, they have food in Africa. We're not going to be living on bread and water," said Alex as she pulled into her Mom's driveway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BANG, BANG

Sarah, Chuck and Casey were now following Ms. Watson switching off so as not to arouse suspicion. This had lasted most of the morning and now it was getting in the late afternoon.

"How many shops can one person visit in a day?" asked Casey. "I don't take this much time when I load rounds. She's going into that bag store why don't you two go in behind her? We really need ears see if you can plant an EM-50 on her."

'Okay, Sweetie game face," Sarah said to Chuck as they walked in and started to look around trying to keep their target in sight.

"Sweetie why don't you by me this?" Sarah held up an Alviero Martini Prima Classe bag with its trademark map on it.

"Sure, if you want it Carmichael Industries can afford it. Do you think we ought to buy one for Clara too?"

"Sweetie, this is a two thousand dollar bag and you want to get one for little Clara? Where is going to wear it to? The pre-school prom."

"I think I'm starting to see things from Casey's perspective but okay you're right but-"

"Dear I love you but nothing. Look where we're at Hollywood home for all those teen stars who got money young then went crazy. I mean you read about it all the time in the tabloids everyday some star is going out getting hammered or stoned and doing something stupid. There's that one who's been in and out of jail so much and so often she has her own cell. It that the life you want for Clara?"

"Now do you see why you'd be a good role model? I was just kidding about the bag. Hey, our mark is in the checkout line let's go." Chuck and Sarah stood behind Ms. Watson and Sarah turned abruptly knocking the woman's purse out of hands and onto the ground.

"Love, you need to be more careful," said Chuck. "Look what you did. I'm so sorry miss. Let me help you, you look like you've got quite a handful."

"Thanks, I appreciate," she said as she looked Sarah up and down.

"I am ever so sorry. My husband is right and I am so clumsy at times. Oh, is that a Dolce Gabbana," asked Sarah. "It's so lovely but I have to say I'm partial to Alviero Martini."

"Yes, he is good but that is his old line the colors are different in the new one."

"I know but call me a purist I prefer the original." As Sarah was making small talk with Watson, Chuck recovered the woman's purse for her and slipped in the listening device. "Sorry again," Chuck said as he handed to her.

"We've got ears," said Chuck touching his earpiece talking with Casey.

"I've got eyes and ears on our perp. She's sitting down at another café, we can group there."

"Not before Chuck pays," said Sarah smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

The team sat down in the corner of the café where their target was sitting. They made sure they were far enough away the she wouldn't notice them yet close enough where they could see her and with the listening device in place they could hear everything she was saying.

"She's ordering again, she just ate not too long ago. How can someone so thin eat so much?"

"Chuck do you think she's that thin? I weigh about as much as she does so do you think I'm too thin?" Would you like me to gain some weight is that what you want to say?"

"No, Love you're perfection on two feet."

"So if I did gain weight you wouldn't love me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, I just wanted to torture you a bit. You're cutie when you're flustered."

"Payback for this morning, I see. Okay, I can take it."

"Will you two stop with the female emotions eyes on the prize."

It was then that an unexpected guest arrived but not at Ms Watson's table but at the table of team Bartowski.

"Hi, Chuck, Hi Sarah," said the man in an Italian suit and with receding hair line as he sat down. "Did you miss me?"

"What do you want and more importantly why are you here?" said Chuck with a glare that took both Casey and Sarah aback. "Didn't we make things clear the last time?"

"Wait a minute, I'm here because of our deal. Don't be alarmed and don't do anything something is about to happen."

"Ryan what are you talking about?" grunted Casey.

"Wait for it," Ryan said as he turned over his shoulder to look where their target was sitting. Suddenly there was a loud bang that echoed from the surrounding buildings which made it impossible to locate. They all knew what it was and instinctively dove for cover. Chuck leaped on top of Sarah and they both tumbled backwards. When they got up Ryan was gone and Ms. Watson had the back of head missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LOCATION SECRET

In a darkened room a group of people are sitting around an oval desk listening as a woman is giving a briefing about recent events.

"The courier has been culled. We have a team in place to recover the item from her body in the morgue. As for the Chicago incident, there were some complications but we were able to extract the data we needed. We now know that patient XX and patient XY exist. Patient XX had been identified as Sarah Walker now Sarah Bartowski but she is of little value to "the project". The patient we need is XY we are close to obtaining his identity. There were reports of him being sighted in Aspen but we don't have any confirmation as of yet."

"Bring in Agent Derek, for questioning. She is known to frequent the resorts there. She might have information," said one of the men at the table. "I believe you'll find her at the Twin Peaks lodge."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck - but I keep a candle burning

SWEET HOME CHICAGO

It was spring and the wind off the lakes was still biting. The weather in California was what Ellie missed the most and going in at night to the hospital especially in the winter was challenging. She had on more than one occasion thought about telling Devon she couldn't take it anymore and that she wanted to move back to Echo Park. But she liked her work and Devon seemed to like his so she put up. However, now that she was arriving at the hospital and she could see police vehicles with flashing blue lights outside and hordes of uniformed officers walking in and out. She couldn't help but think that maybe they had over stayed their welcome. She walked up to the automatic doors and it made its usual whooshing noise as she walked in Ellie felt a sudden blast of warm air. And as he observed this sea of blue uniforms an odd thought passed in her head that a center for healing had been turned into a crime scene and even worse a scene for murder. The barbarians had overrun the citadel.

"Doctor Woodcomb?" asked a uniformed officer to which she responded affirmatively. "This way Detective Franklin would like to see you in patient records." They walked over to the elevator and the officer pressed the button as if he knew the hospital. She could only wonder how many times he had gone up and down this night. They arrive on the floor then made their way down the corridor. The officer never spoke a word she could only think that he had been ordered not to talk to her. Once they got to their destination the officer introduced her to the Detective.

"Yes, Doctor Woodcomb, I need to ask you some questions," said a short rather heavy set man. There in the middle of the floor was a taped out outline of a body with a large blood pool in the middle. As a physician and surgeon she knew how much blood the human body held and looking at the pool she could tell that the amount there would have been fatal to whoever had lost it.

"Yes Detective Franklin," she answered looking at the badge he had hanging out of his left breast pocket. "What can I do for you?"

"We found these records open over there. Can you confirm you're the reporting physician on these?"

"Yes, that's my signature, why?"

"As I said we found these open and there doesn't seem to be anything else that was touched so you can imagine we would like to know what is so special about these two patients."

"As far as I know nothing."

"The patients in these records are never mentioned by name. One is called patient XX and the other XY. Is this normal hospital policy?"

"Sometimes, when our patients request anonymity we purge their names to protect doctor patient-privilege, why is it important?"

"You tell me. I've got a dead security guard with three gunshot wounds and these records found open. The guard was killed with two shots to the chest and one to the head making me think that the man doing the shooting was a professional."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with my patients."

"Listen you seem like a nice lady. I just need the names of these people so I can rule them out as suspects. Listen if they didn't do this then someone is looking for them either way I need their names."

"I'm sorry I can't do that," said Ellie firmly thinking that the morning might find her in jail and how would Awesome manage Clara if she were.

"Doctor, there has been a homicide here and these files seem to be our only clue. I'm afraid you won't be able to hide behind doctor-patient privilege."

"Detective, how about national security," said a woman who marched right into the crime scene ignoring the police tape.

"Excuse me lady but who do you think you are?" Ellie recognized General Beckman right away but though best just to remain silent and she was right.

"That's not important, what is import is the telephone call you're going to receive right about now from the police commissioner ordering you and your people to leave and to turn over everything you've found to me." Before the detective could open his mouth to protest his phone rang. He looked at it for a few minutes then answered.

"Yes, Commissioner. But it's... Okay... I understand national security. Okay. Right away." Franklin turned to Beckman, "Lady he wants to speak to you," handing her the phone.

"Hi, Randy, good to hear from you too. Yes, I'll give your regards to the Attorney General. I've got to run I got this mess to clean up. Look forward to it." General Beckman hung up and gave the phone back to the Detective. "Please leave whatever you've found with my men and by the way there's coffee and doughnuts on the way out. The General waited until all the policemen had left then she turned to Ellie.

"Now, do you mind telling me what's going on here?"

General I don't know. I got called at home and I just got here. The Detective was showing me these records. As you can see I'm the reporting Doctor and these are the examines I had performed on Sarah and Morgan."

"So Agents Bartowski's records were never accessed," asked Beckman and Ellie nodded. "Can we confirm that?"

"Sure there in my CIA safe in my office. They're there right now.

"What I don't understand is why these records were her to begin with?

"I needed them for some research I was doing and since neither are active intersects I didn't think it mattered. I was trying to answer a medical question for Sarah so I need to share some of their patient information that is why I devised the codes for them XX Sarah and XY Morgan."

"What what Mrs. Bartowski's burning question?

"General I'd rather not say." When she said it she knew the General wasn't going to take no for an answer, but she had promised Sarah so she had to at least try.

"Doctor, do you see that blood stain on the floor that isn't ketchup."

"Sarah asked me to look into the ramifications of the intersect and her having a child more specifically the genetic possibility that a child from two intersect parents would have an intersect ready baby. I needed both records to study the effects of short term and long term exposure to the intersect."

"I would think that would be prudent on her part," said the General.

"No General, you don't understand Sarah is pregnant. I had her do a blood test when they came back from Italy and I just got the confirmation this evening. I was going to call them this morning.

"Dr. Woodcomb, you need to do something for me right now. I want you to purge all records about this. I don't want even one bye of information left. Can you do this for me?" Ellie responded by nodding her head. "I think you're going to be able to deliver that information in person. Pack up your family, I'm taking you all to California with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three men enter the LA Morgue and make their way to the basement. The lower they descended the colder it got like the ninth circle in Dante's _Inferno_ frozen lake Cocytus and Lucifer waist deep in it. They finally reach the door that they were searching for: Medical Examiner. Entering they found an assistant laying out the corpse of the former Elizabeth Watson.

"Oh, my God," one of the men said acting as if he were in anguish. "She's gone. What am I supposed to do now? What about our children? Who would do such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, mister?" said the examiner

"Robert Watson this was my loving wife, Elizabeth." The examiner made a mental confirmation by next of kin had been done.

"Well Mr. Watson I'm sorry for your lose but you guys need to leave you're not supposed to be here."

"But this is my wife, my love what am I going to do?" hamming it up quite a lot. In fact both his men thought he was going a little over board and that they might have to ask their friend Mr. Colt to intervene.

However, the examiner was touched by the man's grief and tried to comfort him, "Listen I am truly sorry is there anything I can do?"

"Could I please have a moment with her?" Robert asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." The examiner walked back behind Robert's two goons. Robert caressed Elizabeth's face what there was left of it then bent down and gave her a gentle kiss. Then he turned back to the examiner and thanked him. "What do I need to do now?"

"Go upstairs they'll give you some paperwork to fill out and after the police release the body you'll be able to arrange for a funeral."

"Thanks, you've been very kind and understanding. I hate to ask but there is one other thing I'd like to impose upon you but I don't know if it is possible."

"Ask, if I can I will." Robert realized that the man was hooked now all he had to do was reel him in.

"My wife had her engagement ring on and I see it's missing. I was wonder if you had it and if you do could I have it. It was a family heirloom you see and I would hate for it to get lost. In a certain sense having it would make me feel as if a little part of her was still be with me. I'm sure you understand."

"Well, I'm not supposed to but I can't see as it would be any value to the investigation, so okay, wait here and let me get her personal effects." The two men who came with Robert were astounded that he had pulled it off without them having to kill the examiner. The man returned with a paper bag that contained her clothes and another bag that contained her personal things. "Here it is. I just need you to sign for it." The examiner handed Robert a clipboard with forms on it and pointed out where he needed to sign.

Outside the men got into a black Cadillac Escalade. The two goons were up front; one was driving and the other riding beside him. Robert sat in the back dialing a number, "Okay we recovered the stone. I'll be right over with it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LEAVING ON A JET PLANE

At the Woodcomb residence a black Chevrolet Suburban pulled up just after dawn with two men in dark suits with sunglasses on even though daylight had just broken. One of them men stepped out and opened the passenger door for Ellie. As she got out she could feel the eyes of her next door neighbor watching her, the Gladys Kravitz of Chicago suburbia.

"Devon," Ellie yelled as she got inside. Awesome could tell something was wrong by the way she had called his name.

"What is it? What did the police want? What did Chuck do?" A million questions he was throwing at her but when he asked about Chuck she was a little taken aback. Why was it that one of his first questions were the same as hers and that the question they both had included her little brother.

"Awesome, listen I need you to be awesome. We have to pack right now. General Beckman sent those men outside to take us to the airport. We're going back to Burbank."

"Why? I mean I've got patients and surgeries scheduled."

"Honey, Beckman has cancelled it all. They've got a military jet waiting on the tarmac for us with engines ready and one way or another we're going on it in less than an hour so get a move on hun. I'll explain everything once we get in the air."

"Holy crap! What has your brother done now?"

"Devon, stop blaming Chuck it's not his fault it's mine. I was careless with some patient records and now, well some people we care about are in harm's way because of me. But I can't get into this with you right now. Get Clara up and ready. I'll put her things together."

Devon went back to Clara's room and gentle woke her up trying not to scare her but at the same time trying to hurry up. As they were moving at ninety miles a minute there was a knock at their front door. As first there were looks of terror as Devon and Ellie stared at each other they were both trying to say answer you or answer me but no words were spoken. Finally after the third ring Devon went to the door.

"Oh Hun, it's just Martha. Hey, Martha what brings you over so early?" Awesome was trying to play down the situation so as not to alarm their friend.

"Well, I was taking Suzie to school and I was wondering if you wanted me to drop Clara off too. I know you probably have a busy day saving lives and working out to keep that gorgeous body of yours in shape."

"No. no we don't, in fact we're about ready to go out of town. Would you mind tell the teachers at school that Clara won't be able to go for a while."

'Oh my, has something happened? Can we do anything for you like feed your dog or water your plants?"

"Martha, we don't have a dog and most of our house plants are artificial. That's the price you pay when both husband and wife work and have little time to take care of them. But we appreciated the offer."

"Can you wait a minute I'm sure Suzie would like to say good bye to Clara?" Martha went out to get Suzie as Ellie came into the living room.

"Devon, the kids don't have to be in school for three hours, what is that woman doing here?"

"Oh, you're just being overly suspicious after everything that's happened. She probably just couldn't sleep so she came over for some company. When she found us packing she probably used the school as an excuse not to embarrass herself or us."

"Honey, you think everyone is like you but dear, there are people out there who aren't nice." Martha came flying in, pushing a sleepy Suzie who could barely keep her eyes open.

"Go play with Clara," insisted Martha shoving the kid along. "Clara is going on a vacation to see her uncle and aunt in California."

"How did you know that"" asked Ellie. "I didn't hear Devon tell you."

"Oh, I just guessed I mean it would take a family emergency to get your two to leave Chicago this time of year. It just seemed that if there were a reason that would be what it would have to be."

"See hun, a perfectly good excuse."

"Martha, do you mind if I take a picture of Clara and Suzie together? I'm making a collage of all of Clara's friends. I want to have it framed for her room a sort of keepsake that she can look back on when she gets older."

"You know Ellie I thought Devon was the clever one but you just take the cake. Sure go right ahead. Suzie honey Ellie wants to take your picture. Now look at the camera and smile."

Ellie went to purse and pulled out her Nokia 1025, "Okay girls look over here I want you two to say, Cheese." Ellie had put the two girls below a mirror she had in the living room so when she took the kids picture she got Martha in the reflection. However, as soon as Ellie finished Martha asked to see it, thinking fast on her feet she told her that it hadn't come out so well so she needed to shot another one.

"How did this one come out?" asked Martha. "Better than the last one, I hope."

"Here look. Isn't it perfect? If you give me your email I'll send you a copy."

"That would be so nice of you. Thanks."

They finally got rid of Martha and company. Now they could get down to the business of packing with Clara jumping up and down with joy at the prospect of seeing Uncle Chuck and Aunt Sarah. Ellie was happy too she had been able to get Martha's picture and email not bad for a civilian she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I WAS WORKING IN THE LAB LATE ONE NIGHT

Team Bartowski pulled up outside the morgue in a funeral van. All three were dressed in black suits, white shirts and black tie just like morticians. Chuck couldn't resist drawing two vultures on the outside of the van in the dust: one on each side of the funeral company's name.

"I hate body snatching but if I have to snatch bodies I'm glad I'm snatching them with you Love, said Chuck. "You know Hun, you make even an undertaker's clothes look hot."

"Sweetie, I bet you say that to all the morticians."

'Okay Morticia and Gomez, can we get on with this," said Casey

"Okay Igor," said Chuck. "Come on Casey a little grave yard levity."

"Chuck, I need to get out of here are soon as possible so cut the crap and let's get a move on it okay. I've got things to do and people to visit."

"You've made up with Gertrude. I knew you two crazy kids couldn't stay mad forever. So Casey where are you taking her, I could give you some ideas."

"If you want know no we haven't made up and I'm not meeting Verbanski. Alex and Morgan are flying out and I want to see them off at the airport. Alex went to see her mother but I've been with you two all day so I haven't been able to see her."

"Casey, I'm sorry. If you had said something Chuck and I could have managed."

"Morgan's leaving but he's never said anything to me? How could he do this to me?"

"Numbnuts, you're married to Sarah not Morgan and beside he tried but you two were hold up on that cruise and this morning he was supposed to but this Watson thing came up."

"My little buddy is leaving? Where are they going? Does this have to do with the Peace Corps? How long are they going to be gone for?

"Chuck, the answer is yes to all your questions. This job really bites sometimes let's get this over and if we get a move on it we can all see them off together."

"Like get the gang all together one last time," as Chuck said it he didn't like it. The words left a bitter taste in his mouth and a hole in his heart.

The three of them got out of the van and walked straight past the front door security. If there is one thing that goes unnoticed in a morgue that is undertakers. On a good day there can be at least a half dozen companies vying for business. Some have contacts in the mortuary departments of the various hospitals in the area to get first dibs on the newly dearly departed. They made their way through the honeycombed passage up to the medical examiner's office. Chuck knocked on the door and as soon as the examiner opened it Casey gassed him.

"Casey, that stuff FDA approved. I mean the guy could wake up brain dead but I guess he has enough spare parts lying around."

"Chuck, help me put him up on the exam table."

"Casey, you can't do that what'll happen if someone comes in and performs an autopsy on him?"

"Got you, Numbnuts," said Casey as Sarah giggled.

"I'll admit it you got me, very funny."

"Sweetie you should've seen your face. I wish I had a camera."

'Hey Chuck give me a hand with lizzy," Chuck and Casey lifted the woman's lifeless corpse and put it in a body bag. "Okay now grab a gurney that way we can roll her out. Sarah, you got her personal effects?"

"Yeah there here but I don't understand they were just out in the open. I would have thought they would have had them in the vault in the back locked up."

"You're right there is no reason for them to be here when he was doing the autopsy. He'd risk getting them contaminated. Carp, I got an idea and I hope I'm wrong. Look around for a clipboard or piece of paper that has an inventor of her things on it."

"Here, Casey like this one. I found it on his desk."

"Did anyone sign for anything?

"Yeah I have a Robert Watson who signed for an engagement ring."

"We're too late someone's already beat us to it."

"Casey," said Sarah "can we please hurry up the smell is starting to bother me and I'm feeling very nauseous. I don't want to-" She never finished what she was saying she just ran to a deep sank and everything she had eaten came visiting. After she got done Chuck went over and gently rubbed her back.

"Love do you feel better?"

"Yeah, it must be that airplane foot." Chuck ran the water in the sink to flush it out and got bleach to pour down the drain to destroy DNA. Sarah still was feeling well so she let her husband take care of her,

After dropping everything off at a CIA facility the three made their way to the airport with the intention of seeing Alex and Morgan off only to find that they were too late. They got there in time to see Morgan's flight take off taking him and Alex on their way to a layover in Detroit then the Republic of Bonino Central Africa.

"Casey, I got an idea while were here why don't I try to get the CCTV feed from the airport security cameras from this morning I can down load it on a flash drive. If we're lucky there will be a picture we can magnify to see the ring that was taken."

"Good, idea. I'll stay her with Sarah." Casey turned to her "You don't look so hot."

"Thanks Casey, but I'm feeling better. A little bit tired but better. I think it's all this jetlag." Just then Casey's phone rang he looked down at the caller ID and saw General Beckman's picture.

"Yes, General, Sarah's here and Chuck should be back soon. He's trying to gather some intelligence." Casey looked at Sarah. "Yes, she isn't feeling to well. It probably was the food she ate on the plane." Sarah nodded her head. "Okay, I'll tell them. We'll get Echo Park ready. Casey out."

"What is it?" asked Sarah. "Is Beckman coming?"

"Yeah, and she's bringing the Woodcombs. Crap! We've got to child proof Echo Park!"


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Team Bartowski was driving back from the airport a little bit down because Morgan and Alex had left before they could see them off. However, now they were facing another great task Echo Park needed to be child proofed which with Casey's propensity for the use of fire arms could prove challenging.

"Well, I'm going to say it. This really sucks that we missed Morgan and Alex," said Chuck.

"I know Sweetie but it couldn't be helped."

"Yeah Bartowski, I agree with you but it kind of runs with the territory. Look at Alex and me I've missed out on most of her life. To tell you the truth if I could do it over, I don't know it I would choose this kind of life. Don't get me wrong I'm proud of what I've done for our great country but sometimes it, well takes a lot from you."

"It's alright Big Guy I know what you mean. Sarah, at least I have you I don't know what I'd do without you." Sarah laid her head on Chuck's shoulder and cuddled. Chuck continued "It's good they never rented out Ellie and Devon's place. I mean it's been vacant for over a year now and not a new tenant has ever shown up. But it would be nice to have real neighbors, that's not to say Casey you're not a real neighbor but you do need to work on those doorbell skills."

"Sweetie, the whole park is owned by the CIA so all our neighbors are going to be company employees."

"Love, remind me I need to talk to Beckman about that."

"Chuck, if you're done with the female emotions, we're here," said Casey.

"Guys, I'll go open up Ellie and Devon's place while you two put away everything that needs to be put away; Casey that means all firearms to include grenade launchers, flame throwers and so on. Sarah , honey, no knifes, shurikens, death stars, throwing blades or other pointy objects that can cause loss of limb or put out eyes. But I guess kitchen utensils can stay."

As they walked across the courtyard past the fountain they saw a light on and the curtains opened in the Woodcomb's apartment.

"Hey, they're here."

"No, Chuck latest ETA doesn't put them in for another couple of hours." Casey and Sarah draw weapons. "Chuck you behind, Sarah you go low, I go high, ready go!" Casey turned the doorknob gently then threw the door open as he and Sarah ran in to clear the room; however, after they both got in they felt a cold metallic object on the back of their heads then a familiar voice. "Hi Sarah. Hi Casey glad you could drop in."

"Mom please," yelled Chuck behind all three at the door. "Folks guns away. Mom we didn't know you were coming."

"Hi Mary", said Sarah and Casey just grunted.

"He's in a friendly mood."

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Yes, Mary why are you here?" Sarah didn't like guns being pointed at her and especially if it were her mother in law doing the pointing.

"Beckman called me about the intrusion."

"What intrusion? We haven't been told about any," said Sarah but as she was talking Mary was walking around her looking up and down.

"Sarah there's something different about you but I can't quite figure out what it is."

"I haven't been feeling well but Mary what intrusion?"

"Beckman or Ellie will explain when they get here but there was an intrusion at your sister's hospital and some records were accessed."

"Whose records? She has all our records except Casey's and I don't think he has ever seen a doctor. You know he has a technique for self-bullet extraction."

"Where is Hartley? Didn't he come with you?" Asked Sarah.

"No I sent him to stay with his daughter, Vivian while I'm here. She sends her regards to both of you and we still have to talk about that phone call from Italy. Don't think I have forgotten. I told him to stay with her because there isn't much room here. Ellie and Devon can have the bedroom and Clara can have her own room that way we can keep things as normal as possible for Clara. I can sleep on the couch until all this blows over."

"Don't be silly. You can stay with us," offered Sarah.

"Thanks, but no I need to stand guard duty over my granddaughter." Sarah wasn't going to argue with Mary because if the roles had been reversed she would have done the same.

"Well Mom, it looks like you've got everything under control I've got some algorithms to run on some security footage."

"Charles, if you need a second set of eye just yell and I'll come over. Thanks but I've already got the prettiest set of blues to help me. Hey, why don't we call for Chinese some Sizzling Shrimp I bet it's hard to find good Chinese back in Chicago?"

"Oh no, Sweetie, I don't know if I could put up with it. But if you guys want okay, Chuck just order me some plain white rice. I swear I'm never going to eat on another plane." Mary gave Sarah another looking over, could it be she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is now late evening, Chuck and Sarah were in the courtyard of Echo Park when a Black Chevrolet Suburban pulled up out front to let Ellie, Devon and a sleepy Clara out.

"Hey, guys long flight," said Chuck, "who's this monkey." Clara was wrapped around Devon and just raised her hand a sign that she was still alive.

"Devon can you go put Clara down; I need to talk to Chuck and Sarah."

"Sure Bebe. Hey Guys."

"Awesome we ordered some Chinese, Sizzling Shrimp. I put it in your fridge all you have to do is warm it up in the microwave, if you want it."

"Thanks Bro but we ate on the plane. Boy that General flies in style so I think after I put Clara down I'm going to crash and burn." Devon went over and opened the door to be greeted by his mother in law with a 9mm Berretta in his face. "Hi mom, look granddaughter! Gun not cool!"

"Sorry Devon but you should have rung the doorbell."

"Mom, my own home?"

"We'll work on it. Come on in let me see my little angel. Ooh are we sleepy come to grandma." Mary took Clara from Devon and they disappeared inside.

"Sis that was wrong in so many ways."

"Little Brother I'd agree but she's our mother. Hey, I need to talk to you guys inside." They went into Chuck and Sarah's place then closed the door.

"Ellie don't mind the mess we just got in this morning and haven't had a chance to unpack. I'd offer you something but the Chinese is all over at your place. Can I make you some coffee or tea?"

"No, thanks Sarah I'm fine."

"Then let's sit down." They all sat down in the living room Chuck and Sara sat together on the couch and Ellie sat in an armchair. Off to one side was a computer monitor with images that were running with what looked like different gem stones.

"We heard from Mom that there was some sort of incursion at your hospital and some records were accessed but that's all."

"Yes, someone broke in and murdered a security guard. They also accessed Sarah and Morgan's medical records. Those included all the CT scans, EEGs and basically all the medical information we have on you guys."

"How about Chuck's did they get that?"

"No Sarah, I had that in my office safe, separate from the others." Chuck wanted to know why but he just thought Ellie was trying to protect him from harm. Sarah thought she knew why but she didn't want to ask in front of Chuck. "Chuck I've got this photo I'd like you to look at. This is a photo of a new friend of Clara's but I'd really like you to look at the woman in the mirror."

He looked at both people in the photo and flashed. "Sis who did they say they were. The woman is Martha Sawyer and that is her daughter, Suzie, why?"

"No the woman is Martha Jones not Sawyer code name the Black Widow and I'm sorry but the kid's name is Mindy Martin she's been missing from home for over a year. The police in three states are looking for her."

"My God and these people came in our home. She was flirting with Devon, the Black Widow. What was Devon thinking bringing these people over?"

"Devon was flirting with the Black Widow," said Sarah?

"No she was flirting with him. She came over for dinner with her husband and she brought Suzie, that poor creature. I've got to do something, I got to."

Ellie," Chuck said trying to snap her out of her spiral. Sarah ran and brought back a glass of water then gave it to Chuck who gave it to Ellie. "Here drink this. remember happy thoughts."

"Happy thoughts, right happy thoughts."

"Ellie, do you know how we can find these people?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, yes I do. Little brother you're going to be proud of me. After I took the photo I had her give me her email so I could send her a copy."

"That was good thinking. We can send the photo and I'll attach a virus that will give us their location then I'll be able to take over their computer and use its webcam to spy on them."

"Great, here's the email address. I need to get back home before Mom shots Devon. Sarah can you come with me I might need you to disarm Mom."

"Sure but I think Mary is all bark."

"I wouldn't bank on that I've seen her file at Volkoff Industries," said Chuck.

The two women walked out into the courtyard under a clear full moon. Sarah could see inside Ellie's house. Clara was wide awake on a sort of second wind. She was in her grandma's arms and they were dancing around the room. Devon was asleep in an armchair with his head dropped back and mouth wide open.

"Ellie I am a little envious of you, you know."

"Why? You get to go to all sorts of exotic places and do so many exciting things."

"Yeah like being shot at, blown up or a myriad of other nefarious venues that because you lack the proper security clearance I can't say. But you go to work and come home to that."

"Oh, Sarah you could have the same thing and you will."

"Maybe in time."

"Not in time but-" Ellie was cut off by Chuck yelling for Sarah to get Casey and come back right away.

In a few minutes Chuck had assembled the team plus Ellie in their living room.

"Okay Chuck, what do you have that is so important?"

"I got a hit on my Algorithm I had running on Watson's engagement ring. I magnified the photo we got from the airport then I had the computer do a spectral analysis. After that it was a piece of cake, I had it match all know elements that were similar and you know what I found."

"If we knew we'd be home asleep, Numbnuts."

"Casey that was a rhetorical question one which one does not expect an answer."

"Come on, I'm expecting Alex to call from Detroit before they take off."

"The answer is none. There are no elements in the periodic table that match the spectral analysis of the gem stone in Watson's ring. I even check the data twice. What I did find out was that scientists have discovered a new mineral called mineral X. It is thought to have been part of a comet that hit the earth millions of years ago and is found in the Republic of Bonino, in Central Africa."

"So what's so important that they killed that woman for?"

"Killed a woman," said Ellie shocked.

"Sorry Sis, yes. Well what I can tell you is what it could be used for. Remember the intersect room, the room is used to project graphic images on thousands of screens around a subject. We have to use a room because the computer that generates those images is the building that houses the intersect room. With mineral X used as semi-conductors and some micro welding suddenly that huge computer can be the size of a toaster and instead of a room it could project as a ray that can be shot directly at and into the subject. When Daniel Shaw tried to use the Omen virus and channel all that data through Castle, he had to lower the temperature so the mainframe wouldn't overheat well with mineral X that wouldn't be necessary."

"Chuck, what does that mean in plain English?" asked Casey.

"Remember Ted Roark, he projected the intersect from a movie screen well this device could project an image that if bounced off the right satellites could cover the whole United States."

"Why would someone want to do that? Asked Sarah.

"I know," said Ellie. "They could re-program a whole population into thinking the way they want them to. They could have a whole nation suddenly become their slaves."

"Okay, they would need to broadcast to a group of satellites right then back through what, televisions?"

"Yes, said Chuck. "They would probably use all the networks because if they used just one they wouldn't get enough shares to make it viable, kind of like when a good show gets cancelled just because it doesn't have enough share even though it has a high loyal viewer base but if you use all the networks then you'd have just about everyone under your power."

"This may be why my hospital was broken into," interjected Ellie. "They weren't looking for individuals but the way the intersect modifies the brain."

"Chuck, right now we have a lot of theory but no proof," said Casey.

"If proof is what you want then proof is what you'll get." Chuck brought up Craig's list on the computer.

"Chuck we need proof not the want ads."

"Chill Casey, first we go to lonely hearts, wanted fellow to share table for two in one hour. Next we go to the for sales, For Sale Austin Martin price negotiable must see to believe stored in good condition in owner's garage."

"Sweetie, what did you just do?"

"Who are you meeting in an hour in a garage?" asked Ellie. Chuck should have known, as a kid, Ellie had broken all his secret codes with Morgan. In the end he kept it up just to see how fast she could code break.

"I see Sis your skills haven't diminished. I'm meeting Ryan in an hour."

"Not by yourself you're not," said Sarah and from the tone and way she said it there was not wiggle room for Chuck.

Casey walked over to Sarah and whispered in her ear, "these Bartowskis have been spies all their lives, it's just they never have known it. Can you image being trained for mission from birth? One running algorithms and the other one decryption." Unfortunately Sarah could, she had seen Chuck when he had to be Charles and it was something that she didn't have to like. It was also something that she would try to keep from Ellie and especially Clara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Morgan arrived in Detroit safe and sound. After debarking from their domestic flight they had to make there way over to the international side by taking the connecting tunnel and riding the moving side walk.

"Wow this is great, I really like this airport and I've seen quite a few with Chuck."

"Yeah the moving sidewalks are nice and I like the artwork they put up on the walls. You have to give to Detroit they know style."

Hey, there's a sushi place in the airport want to grab some. It could be our last chance."

"Morgan normally I'd say no because well airport food and raw fish just doesn't set well on my stomach."

"See now there's where you're wrong sushi doesn't have to be with raw fish. Actually raw fish would be sashimi you can have rice with egg or just vegetables and you can have sashimi on your sushi."

"Morgan I didn't know you were such an expert of Japanese cuisine."

"Didn't I ever tell about the Benihana school I went to."

"I thought my Dad said you never graduated?" Casey strikes again thought Morgan.

"Come on let's live dangerously." The two went and sat down inside. This was nice thought Morgan this could really help their relationship and show Alex the real Morgan. He would win her over with his charm and savoir-faire. This would be his mission now. They sat at the counter and took small plates as they passed by with all types of sushi.

"Here you got to try this," Morgan said.

"No it's alive," laughed Alex. Everything was sunny in Motor town.

"Here free sake," offered a man dressed like a waiter.

"Kanpai," said Morgan as they toasted. However, it wasn't long before they started feeling strange the room was oscillating then spinning then oscillating. Things were coming in and out of focus at one time Morgan thought Lester and Jeff were behind the counter.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? He said.

"So what's up with you and this Alex chick," said Jeff. "You two doing you know the thing."

"Listen, that's none of your business," Morgan said pointing his finger at the wall. Alex thought it was funny and got the giggles.

"Crazy gaijin," said an upset Japanese businessman.

"Hey Morgan you know what we been up to?"

"No Lester and I really don't care."

"We've been jamming. We have both men and women as our fans now. It's awesome."

"No, he's with Ellie," Morgan said before the curtain was drawn.

Hours later Alex woke up with one of the worse hangovers she had ever had. The droning sound of the engines were throbbing in her head and slowly her eyes focused on her surroundings.

"Wow, Morgan what was in that sake, pure grain alcohol? How did you get me on the plane? Morgan!" It was then she realized she was talking to an empty seat. She frantically pressed the button for the flight attendant and when she didn't come Alex got up to look for one. As she was walking she was also looking, searching the darkened plane for Morgan but he was nowhere to be found. Finally she saw a hostess with a pot of coffee in her hand.

"Excuse me. I'm the passenger in….," put she couldn't remember her seat number. "Well, I'm back there."

"I know who you are and when they brought you on board you were really out of it. But I'm glad to see you're better. You know mixing drugs and alcohol can really be bad for you. I know you're young and everything but really."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father told us that you have these blackouts after your binges. You know he worries about you a lot."

"Father, my father's in California." Just then a male flight attendant came up to Alex.

"Miss, can you please take your seat. You're disturbing the other passengers."

"But I'm looking for my friend Morgan Grimes he was supposed to be on this plane with me. We're going to serve together in the Peace Corps in Bonino, please."

"Miss, I'm sorry but your father told us that the gentleman you were to fly with was detained by the police for drug possession and that if you did wake up we were to tell you that he wouldn't be coming with you. I'm sorry this must be a shock for you."

"No, this is all wrong that man whoever he was, was not my father."

"Can you prove that," asked the male flight attendant.

"Yes, I have his picture in my wallet."

"Then I'll come with you and we can clear this us." They walked back to Alex's seat and she pulled out from under her seat her backpack. She started rifling through it but could find only her ticket and passport. There was no phone, no money and no wallet. What was she supposed to do now, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah pulled into the dark garage in his Aston martin. It was actually a double parking garage owned by Carmichael Industries. Chuck had bought it for this specific purpose all the vehicles that were in it, he owned. Each equipped with sensors and video cameras that enabled him to have secure private conversations with the sometimes unsavory character away from prying government eyes and ears. This guarantee made it possible to parley with those who would otherwise be reluctant to speak.

"He's here," said Chuck to Sarah, "stay in the car and let me do the talking." This was a first Sarah thought, Chuck was telling her to stay in the car. A man drove into the parking garage straight up to Chuck when the man reached him, he stopped and got out with his lights still on.

"You know the lights aren't necessary."

"I know Chuck but let's say it's a force of habit. I got your message what do you want to know."

"First, the woman in the café why did your organization have her killed?"

"Let's just say she got greedy and took something out of country that wasn't hers. I see you didn't come alone. Is that Sarah? Hi Sarah." She didn't get out or reply. "You know Chuck you kiss a girl and they forget you tomorrow but you hit them and they remember you for life." Sarah pushed a button on the dashboard and the headlights turned inward and two fifty caliber machine guns came out.

"Can we move on before I forget why I need you and put you in the ground. Mineral X what's your group going to do with it?" At first Ryan was taken aback by the fact that Chuck knew about it but what he said afterwards confirmed all of Chuck's fears.

"Chuck what I going to tell you now you didn't ask for but let's just say it's a present. They know about you and your group in the organization. Some want to come after you and others want to leave you alone. What happened on the sub divided them so if you ever decide to jump ship there's a spot for you with us."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"I just had to offer."

"This Roberts or whatever his name is, where does he stand in the hate love you guys have for me?"

"His name is Thomas Watson. He really was Elizabeth Watson's husband but that didn't stop him from putting the hit out on her. From what I hear he made quite the scene in the morgue but I guess part of that was real. Chuck be careful to him, he's one evil man and coming from me that's saying something, and a by the way he has Quinn's playing cards. Well I think that's about all I have to say. Bye Sarah. I'll expect my usual compensation in the Caymans." With that he got back in his car and left as Chuck got back in his.

"Chuck, you know if the agency finds out about this place and your payments there will be questions."

"Love, Beckman pretty much knows but chooses to look the other way, plausible deniability and all that. I don't use government funds and I've made sure the money trail can't be traced back to me. The General is just glad to get the intel."

"Sweetie, you're dancing a dance with Satan."

"All that matters is family and friends. Love, you look awfully tired. Let's go home, I'll call Beckman and brief Casey at his place you can go home so you can get some sleep."

"Thanks, Sweetie that sounds good but you may have to wake me when you get there I think I'll sleep on the way home."

"Can you hold off a bit; I need to talk to you about association and dissociation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan slowly began to wake up. His mouth was dry and his head was throbbing he hadn't felt this bad since he stole a bottle of his mother's tequila and downed half of it. It seemed every nerve ending in his body was screaming.

"Alex did we pack asprin?" But when he tried to move he found he couldn't, he was restrained to a bed.

"Ah, Mr. Grimes, I see you're with us. Good I have a few questions. My name is Mr. Watson, Thomas Watson. I know that doesn't mean anything to you now. Just thought you'd like to know we've been talking with Ms Derek and she told us that you had quite the time in Aspen. What was it she said, oh yes let's party with the intersect. Does any of this ring any bells?"

"Hey, I don't know if you know who I am, but I'm not the intersect."

"Good that saves us some of the chase. You admit that there is an intersect."

"You're putting words in my mouth. I just said I wasn't one. Now buddy, you'd better let me go if you know what's good for you?"

"Or what you'll call your friends Charles Carmichael and his wife Sarah Walker."

"How did you know about them?"

"Come now Mr. Grimes please don't take me for a fool. When you run in the circles I do, you have to know who your friends and who your enemies are. I have a video I want to show you."

"I've already seen all the Star Wars but if you have a sneak preview of the new one I'd be glad to watch it. May the force be with you."

"You know you'd be quite amusing if you weren't so pathetic. Here let me lift you up," he said as he pushed a button and raised the bed. "Are we comfy now? Lights, camera, and action." He pushed the button on a remote control and a film started. Morgan could see Quinn in front of Sarah showing her what looked like playing cards but as she was forced to watch she scream and screamed and screamed the torture seemed to go on forever.

"You know you're really sick and I'm glad Quinn is in the ground. I just regret he didn't suffer more."

"Mr. Grimes, how long were you the intersect."

"Long enough to meet your mother," finally he'd been able to use one of Big Mike's lines on someone else.

"Do you remember these from the movie?" He held up a deck of cards. "Would you like to see one?"

"Not particularly, I don't believe in gambling." Thomas pulled one out and held it in front of him so Morgan did the only thing he could do, he closed his eyes. But the longer he held them closed the more curious he became until he opened them to find Thomas still had the card in his hand held up in front of him. However, to Morgan's amazement nothing happened.

"See your Kryptonite doesn't work on me."

"Good, this was what I was hoping for, now we can begin your reprograming."

"Program who? What are you talking about?" Morgan caught out of the corner of his eye Thomas walking over to a wall intercom, pushing a button then talking with someone.

"Has mineral X been set in the device? Good I want the device hooked up to the monitor in lab one. Yes, call me back when you're ready." Thomas turned back to Morgan, "Well, Agent Cobra you're about to get a new mission." It was a few minutes before he heard someone on the intercom call. "They say they're ready so goodbye Mr. Grimes, hello agent Cobra," with that Thomas left the room.

As Morgan lay restrained to the bed a TV came on but there was no picture just static then suddenly a beam of light came from the TV and struck Morgan in the eyes. His head started shaking, it felt as if it were going to pop right off. If some had seen they would have thought him possessed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the Woodcomb house and Mary was in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee in the dark when Ellie came in and turned on the light.

"Honey what are you doing up this early?" asked Mary.

"I could say the same."

"I'm here thinking and you, you can't sleep?"

'I need to talk to Sarah but I haven't yet."

"You need to tell her she's pregnant?"

"How do you know?"

"Really Ellie, I'm a spy besides I had two gorgeous children. You know this is going to turn her world upside down."

"I know but I think this is really what Chuck and her want more than anything." It was then that Mary's phone rang. She quickly answered not wanting to wake the rest of the family.

"It's Beckman," she said to Ellie. "Yes Diane, good morning to you too… No, she hasn't… She's sitting right here in front of me now… I half agree…. Only if she isn't involved… Okay I'll back your play for now but as soon as the team is gone not a second longer." Mary hung the phone up and turned to Ellie.

"Ellie what I'm going to ask you to do will be hard but you have to realize it's for the best."

"Mom said like that I don't know if I can promise. What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to not tell Sarah that she's pregnant at least not for now."

"Mom, she's my patient I have a moral and ethical responsibility. What could be so important that she shouldn't know? Christ, she's you daughter in law."

"And Chuck is my son. Listen Chuck's team is working on a highly sensitive operation and, well, your brother like his father is very emotional if he were to find out that Sarah were pregnant he would get distracted. Right now the fate of the nation may lie on his shoulders so he needs to stay focused. Your brother has one Achilles heel and that is Sarah if he thought she were in harm's way – well let's just say good people can do bad things if it's necessary. I know I've done them."

"Oh Mom, I know Chuck."

"Darling, you have no idea and I hope you never will but for now say nothing. Beckman is going to brief Chuck's team this morning in Castle and we're supposed to be there so try to go back to sleep."

"You too."

Four hours later they were all in Castle. Chuck, Casey and Sarah were standing next to the espresso machine. Mary and Ellie were on the other side of the room talking.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" asked Chuck.

"Bartowski, that's your mother and your sister just go over and ask."

"It's not that easy Casey. They're up to something."

"Sweetie, I think you're right. Your mother has been giving me the once over and so has Ellie. It's like I being observed all the time. It's kind of creepy."

"Yeah, I noticed it too. Why aren't you drinking any coffee Sweetie?"

"I don't know I got up this morning and my stomach was still out of sorts. I need to move that smell of cream is making me nauseous."

"Hey guys, Beckman's up." They all assembled around the conference table as the General appeared on the monitor.

"Team Bartowski, Dr. Woodcomb and Mary I received Chuck's intel last night and had our analysis confirm it. These are recent satellite photos taken from near the capital city of Bonino and as you can see there are three giant dish arrays that could transmit the type of signal that Chuck indicated in his report. The problem is that we don't know which is connected to this Mineral X device. The transmission device is housed in a deep mine shaft located nearby indicated in this photo. The problem is that the shaft is too deep for our bunker busters. If we raid the antennas they could simply pack up and move to another site or worst they could transmit before we could destroy all three. It seems construction is almost complete so time is of the essence. We need your team on the ground there."

"General, now I remember where I heard that name Bonino that's where Alex and Morgan are headed."

"Colonel, I can sympathize with your personal dilemma but we have a mission to run and the lives of all our fellow countrymen are at risk."

"Yes, General but what I believe Casey, was trying to say is that if we contact Morgan he could be our eyes on the ground before we get there."

"Colonel good thinking, make it happen. Team I want wheels up in two hours. Agent S. Bartowski, I want you to stay behind and assist from Castle."

"But General, I know I've been a little down but I am perfectly capable of going on this mission."

"Sarah," said Mary. "Diane knows that I asked her if she could let you stay behind here with me. You know I'm not as sharp as I used to be and with this threat by Hydra I could use the backup guarding Clara. Please for me."

"Yes Sara," said Ellie. "We all would feel better."

"Sweetie, can you get on without me this time?"

"Just don't make it habit. I love you."

"Okay, it's set, said Beckman. "Team Bartowski since you're one man down I'm send the C.A.T. squad in with you they'll meet you at Miramar, and good hunting. Beckman out."

"Crap," said Casey. "I can't reach Alex or Morgan neither called me last night from Detroit and now I keep calling their numbers and it goes straight to voice mail."

"Are they still in the air?" asked Chuck

"No, they should've landed by now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the plane Alex was on landed and she hurried off as soon as she could. The whole flight people around talked in whispers and pointed at her even the flight attendants avoid passing by her. But now she was on the ground and she could do something. As she left the plane one of the hostesses said something but she ignored her. She had to find Morgan, but what could she do?

"Do you have anything to declare?" asked a customs officer.

"Declare?" She looked around her and found she had followed her fellow passengers to the customs window. "Yes, I'd like to declare that I lost my friend, Morgan. Can you help me? I need to speak with someone from the embassy."

The customs officer was naturally taken aback. The other passengers indicated to him that the woman was not well in the head.

"No, you don't understand. I need to talk to someone from the American Embassy, right now."

At this point the man became a little upset with Alex. She was holding up the line and causing a scene so he called his supervisor and had her come to deal with this crazy woman.

"Hi, Miss my name is Aailyah. I'm the Customs supervisor today can I help you?"

"Yes, please I need to speak to someone from the American Embassy, it's urgent. A friend of mine is missing from the plane."

"You mean he left you here and you want to know where he went?"

"No he disappeared from the plane."

"In mid-air, do you like weed Miss? Miss I'm sorry but if you do not cooperate with my people we cannot allow you to come into our country. You will be deported back to America."

"Will you put me in touch with the embassy then?" Alex asked desperately.

"Very well follow me and we will call your embassy and get this taken care of but Miss it doesn't look good for you."

They walked through a security door and down several corridors illuminated with florescent lighting. The walls were painted a drab yellow-greenish color that reminded Alex of vomit. Then they arrive at a small office where the customs officer asked Alex to take a seat.

"Please sit down," said the woman as she picked up the receiver from the telephone on her desk. "Yes American Embassy. This is customs from city airport I have a young woman in detention she would like to speak with someone there." Turning to Alex, "Here talk with the man then we will speak."

"Hello, this is Alex McHugh, who am I speaking with?"

"This is Bob Crumsay. I am the deputy public relations officer. I'm sorry if you are calling about drug possession the Embassy does not get involved until police proceedings have started. If you are looking for money the Embassy is not a bank. Now how may I help you?"

"Mr. Crumsay, are you familiar with security protocol Alpha five November Lima tango?" There was a marked silence on the other side.

"Identify please."

"My father is Colonel John Casey. Whiskey delta charlie hotel 593 bar 389 tango gulf."

"Miss please put the customs officer back on the line. Someone from the Embassy will be there as soon as possible say nothing, do nothing until they arrive. Roger."

"Roger out," rolled off Alex's tongue as if she had been a seasoned agent. What she gave to the CIA operative that was working out of the Embassy was an emergency recognition code that identified her as an operative and a request for immediate extraction. Casey had set the whole thing up for Alex in case of an emergency and this was truly one.

It wasn't long before a black Volvo XC90 pulled up outside the airport with three men inside, all three dressed in black suits, wearing earpieces and dark sunglasses. Two got out then went in while one stayed with the vehicle. It was well over a hundred in the shade but none of the men sweated a drop.

"Ms McHugh please gather your things and come with me," said one of the men. She got her stuff and walked out with both men one on each side. The supervisor went back of the customs officer.

"I don't know what that little girl did but you should've seen who they sent to arrest her. I feel kind of sorry for her." The officer nodded his head in agreement.

"I need to speak with my father as soon as I can," said Alex after she got into the Volvo.

"Ms McHugh we have secure comms back at the Embassy you can call Agent Casey from there." Agent Casey, Alex never had gotten use to her father being called that. It sounded so James Bond to her but that was her Dad.

They drove through the various marchés honking their horn trying to get people to move. What Alex noticed in these open air markets were their multi-colored fabrics, spices, plants and animals. There were men and women for all social and economic levels. The women had various attire on from simple rags that barely cover the essentials to women with furs even though they were under the midday sun, the haves and the have-nots all thrown together in a giant anthill of humanity.

The vehicle approached a security gate where a Marine waved them inside. On the green grass of the Embassy lawn cranes walked about, the embassy was one of the few buildings in the area that watered their lawn so it was always green and inviting for migrator fowl. The Volvo drove around behind and into an underground garage. Once inside one of the agents invited Alex to follow him. They got into an elevator where he touch a screen with his hand then spoke into a receiver telling what floor he wanted to go to.

"Down this way Miss," She followed close behind they were now deep under the Embassy. "In here," he said as he opened a door. "You may use the phone on the desk." Alex grabbed the phone and punched in her father's number as fast as she could.

"Dad this is Alex, yes I know you've been worried. I'm at the Embassy right now. Yes the code. I'm in some sort of bunker here. Dad, wait I need to speak. Morgan is missing. I don't know what happened. We were drugged and I woke up on the plane. It was terrible. No one would believe me. You're coming here? When? Okay I'll wait here for you. No I won't move. Love you. Bye."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

The team was gearing up preparing to roll out. Casey had a clipboard in hand checking off items they would need from the armory. Chuck was preparing his go bag with myriad of electronic items that would have made his father proud and Sarah stood by watching. This was another first for her; she was seeing the men off without being a part of the mission, a by-stander. She had to ask herself if this wasn't what Morgan felt as he was asked to stay behind.

"Well, we're ready to roll," said Chuck. "Can I get a kiss before we head out?"

"Do you have to ask? I'd be upset if you left without giving me one. Sweetie, you be safe. Casey, I'm counting on you to bring him back."

"Roger that, We Marines don't leave anybody behind."

Sarah hugged Chuck and whispered in his ear, "Sweetie, look behind me. Are they still staring?"

"Yeah, if they weren't my mom and my sister I'd be more worried about leaving you here."

"Do me a favor and take this." Sarah pulled out of her purse her Walther P-38. "I want you to take this with you."

"Love, you know how I feel about guns."

"I know. You don't have to use it, but I'd feel better if you had it." Chuck exchanged his tranq pistol for Sarah's weapon, holstering it while Sarah slid Chuck's pistol into her purse.

"Look Mom," said Ellie. "Isn't that romantic an exchange of firearms."

"Yes, it is," said Mary and unfortunately she meant it. "As soon as Chuck is in the air we need to talk to Sarah but she needs to promise not to tell Chuck."

"I don't like this Mom, not at all."

"Neither do I, but it has to be done."

"Hey, I got Alex on the line," said Casey. "Alex I've been worried, where are you? At the Embassy. Did you use the code? Good, they'll take care of you there. When I get a hold of the troll I'll... What do you mean he's missing? Drugged. Listen, we are leaving here to come to you… It's a long story just hang tight and we'll be there to pick you up. Love you bye,"

"Is everything okay?" Asked Sarah.

"No it's not, Morgan is missing." he explained to the team what he had gotten from Alex and where she was. He told them about how they were drugged and what had transpired on the plane to Alex.

"Casey so Morgan's missing? Does Alex have any idea what happened to him?"

"Alex doesn't know where he is?" He might be up in that Hydra center in the mountain. I guess they could be using him as some sort of hostage but that doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"No it doesn't," said Sarah. "Why keep one and not the other. Something wasn't right.

"Well, we'll find out when we get in country. Casey you really aren't going to bring her along with us to the mine, are you?"

"No, she's safer at the Embassy. We can pick her up on our way back. Let's go Chuck the sooner we get this over the sooner we get back."

"I second that." Chuck kissed a teary eyed Sarah and then Ellie and his Mom. These were the women in his life, the only one missing was Clara. Sarah hugged Casey and whispered in his ear, "you bring my husband back or else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Men in white coats were walking over to various machines taking readings then writing down numbers and figures onto clipboards. The ray was still being projected at Morgan but now he was no longer moving but instead his gaze was fixed looking directly into the center of the ray with a blank almost lifeless expression on his face.

"Well Doctor," asked Watson. Has the patient's mind been erased? How much longer is this process going to take?

"We're almost done Mr. Watson. Right now we are backing his personally up to the hard drive."

"I didn't ask you to save his memory I asked you to erase it."

"In a sense it's not his memory we're saving; we are saving his whole persona. I know you didn't ask for this but since we started the process I thought it would be good if we had also a way to reverse it."

"There had better be a good reason or I have some hungry tigers that need to be feed."

"I thought we could use this device also to program our agents. We could give them impeccable covers and we could give them outstanding skill sets. But when the job was over we could reinstall their own persona and they would be exactly as they were before, a safety net against their using those skills against us. The de-programing would be easier and faster because the brain would already have the synaptic pathways. There was an article published about this by a Dr. Elenor Woodcomb."

"I see, not bad. We could also program the love ones of people we want to be assassinated to kill them and reversing the process they would forget what they had done until they were arrested for a crime they couldn't remember they did. Doctor, I think I won't kill you today."

"Finally, the backup is complete and just think a person's soul so to speak can now fit on three DVDs. How do you want us to label them?"

"It doesn't matter, just write Grimes, Morgan or whatever else you want. How do I know if his mind has been erased?"

The Doctor went over to the intercom, "turn off the beam," he said. The beam was shut down and Morgan went limp. The doctor went up to Morgan and began to shake him until he started to come round. Then he went over to a table and picked up a mirror.

"Look into this," he ordered Morgan. "Who do you see? Can you hear me? Who do you see?"

"Huh," said Morgan groggy. "What do you want?" he asked in a thin voice.

"Who do you see in this mirror?"

"Oh that's easy, I see… huh, who is that? What have you done to me?" Fear gripped him as he was looking at the reflection of a total stranger. "Where am I?"

"Now, now, Mr. Cobra, you've been in a terrible accident. We're here to help you. Now just relax and we'll help you with your memory problem. Good now start phase two imbedding memories."

The Doctor went back over to the intercom, "Start phase two." The static came back on the screen and the ray shot out again into Morgan's / Cobra's eyes. He began again with the Linda Blair imitation shaking his head side to side.

"How long will the up load take?"

"In a couple hours agent Cobra should be operational. I think though we should field test him first before sending him out on mission."

"The mission will be his field test."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah, Ellie and Mary drove up to Echo Park in Chuck's Aston Martin. It was late afternoon but Sarah wanted to stay at Castle until she got confirmation that they had taken off. The girls had had a good time, this was the first time that Sarah had to really talk with Mary and Ellie away from the guys. It was nice to talk about girl things, something that Sarah had never done before, not even with the C.A.T. and if she knew her former team members they would be difficult to control if not to work with.

"I'm going to order a couple of pizzas," offered Sarah, "If that's okay by you guys? I think Casey has some ice cream in his fridge. I could go for some Rocky Road and mint too anyone else want any?" Sarah went over and picked the lock on Casey's front door.

"I guess that's easier than carrying keys," said Ellie. "Mom," she continued, "I've got to tell her it's been long enough."

"Okay, I agree just let's ease into it." Just then Sarah came out with the goods, a container of ice cream in hand, and motioned for them to go to Ellie's so they could eat it. When they entered they found Devon who was supposed to be watching Clara fast asleep on the couch with a copy of the American Journal for Medicine on the floor.

"Awesome," yelled Ellie as she shook him. "Awesome where's Clara?"

"Oh, oh I must've dozed off. I was reading about this neat new way to do a bypass and I guess I just dropped off."

"Devon, where's our child."

"Ellie, she was right here I think she went back to her room to play."

"Not cool, Awesome not cool." Devon got evil looks from all three women so he decided quickly that he should retreat into the kitchen and make himself scarce. Ellie, Mary and Sarah all stuck their heads into Clara's room and all saw the same sight. Clara had lined he dolls up on her bed and was throwing shuriken death stars at them trying to knock them over like bowling pins. As each one fell Clara would giggle and clap her hands then pick up another death star and repeat the same thing.

"Sarah, I thought you were supposed to have put those away?"

"I thought I did."

"Don't get mad a Sarah darling, they're mine. Isn't she so precious?"

"Did you see her form? A true natural," said Sarah.

"I know. Come to gandma my little angel. Want to go walk the perimeter with me."

"This is so not cool. Mom we need to talk with Sarah, it's time." Sarah looked at both of them perplexed.

"Yes, you're right. Let's leave grandma's precious with her father if he can keep his eyes awake long enough." They deposited Clara back with Devon with a threat of bodily harm if his eyes should close again.

"Why don't we all sit here," said Mary. Already Sarah's spidey senses as Chuck called them were off the scale. There was something going on and it was about her. Ellie sat on one side and Mary the other as they started the conversation.

"Sarah, what Ellie is going to tell you may upset you. Well I don't think it will upset you the way she's going to tell you might upset you. Oh, Ellie just tell her."

"Sarah remember back in Chicago when you asked me to do those tests. You know, about what would happen if you got pregnant. Well honey, there is no if anymore."

"No, no I can't be but oh my God the morning sickness and I've been feeling so tired. Hey, wait a minute if you did the tests back in Chicago then you've had to have known since you got here. Why haven't you said anything until now?"

"Sarah, I'm part to blame for that," said Mary. "We decided that Chuck shouldn't know until he comes back home from mission."

"We, who's this we? Beckman right! She's thinking about her mission."

"Sarah, dear I know you're angry and I don't blame you but you know Chuck and you know Charles so you know what Chuck is capable of doing if he thought any of this involved you and worse his child." Sarah had stood up in righteous indignation but hearing Mary talk about Charles she sat right down.

"I don't understand," said Ellie, "You two keep talking about Chuck as if he were some Jekyll and Hyde but both of you love him."

"And it is for this reason I can't tell him until he comes back," said Sarah. "Ellie he's going to hate me for this. You two don't understand this is exactly what happened to Casey. He went off on mission and didn't know his girlfriend was pregnant then he never came home and when he did he found Alex all grown up." Sarah's eyes watered up and tears began to flow.

"Shush come here, Sarah that won't happen. I promise. Chuck isn't the only one in this family that can move heaven and earth," said Mary pulling Sarah's head into her shoulder as Ellie tried to comfort her too.

"Wow awesome, Clara hear that you're going to have a little cousin to play with soon," said Devon in a loud voice from the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

UNDERNEATH THE EMBASSY IN BONINO CITY

The whole day had almost past since Alex had talked with her father. She could see that there was nervous activity going on around her but they wouldn't explain anything to her about what was going on. Her father might be John Casey but she was still a civilian.

"Can you tell me when my father is going to get here?" Asked an impatient Alex.

"I'm sorry Miss but I'm not allowed to say anything while a mission is in play."

"So there is a mission and it involves my father," Crap he thought he had already said too much.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Sorry buster the cat's already out of the bag thought Alex.

"If I wanted to get out of here, you know, get some fresh air would that be possible. A girl's got to stretch her legs."

"Sorry Miss no one is allowed to leave the command center until further notice." This was quickly getting her nowhere so she needed another exit strategy.

"Oh, I'm not feeling too well," Alex said as she leaned against the agent palming his security badge the clutching her stomach. "I think I might be having an allergic reaction to the drugs they gave. Oh, my baby."

"Miss are you pregnant?" asked the young agent as a sudden wave of terror came over him. "I'll go get a doctor. Just stay calm. I'll be right back." Then he turned and ran.

Alex couldn't help but laugh inside just the mention of baby and pregnant in the same sentence could make almost any man run like a rabbit. Now she had to get out and find her father but the agent would soon discover she had his badge the first time he tried to go through a security door.

"Here we go," she said out loud then looked around to see if anyone had heard her. She took off the wall the mass evacuation plan. This would give her the quickest escape route and a floor plan. She hadn't watched the _Bourne Identity_ three times with Morgan for nothing. As she passed one of the offices she could see inside there were several monitors with high ranking officers and politicians talking. There were also satellite relays and inside it seemed they were talking in code.

"Do we have an ETA on Big Bird?"

"Minus three to Fortress."

"Relay real time coverage, Big Bird wants continuous feed."

"Roger that."

It wasn't difficult for her to figure out who Big Bird was or she thought. She saw on the screens a sort of satellite array outside of the city. If there was that much chatter going on she was willing to bet that her father was in the middle and she could only hope that Morgan was there too.

Once she was on the main floor of the Embassy she mingled in with the crowd of office workers and staff personnel. "Excuse me," she said as she bumped into a man, taking his ball cap from his back pocket. She put it on and pulled the bill down over her eyes tis would take care of being recognized by security cameras. From a stand near the exit she picked up a map of the city, "Excuse me can you point out where the city hall is here on the map. I need to go get a marriage certificate I'm getting married in a few days."

"Oh congratulations," said the woman. "It's easy. Look here."

"I'm sorry I'm not good with maps. Could you come out side and point out the street for me?"

"Sure follow me, so tell me about your finance."

As Alex passed the Marine post the woman and her seemed like old friends chatting after work. If they had been looking for her they would have been looking for an individual not a couple. Once outside she disappeared in the normal chaos of a dusty overcrowded city. Now she needed transportation and she didn't know how to hot wire so she had to come up some other means.

Alex waited for a man on a motorbike to approach her so she dropped on the ground in front of him as if she had fainted.

"Miss are you okay? Do you feel ill?" he asked in broken English.

"Oh water," she moaned and pointed at a café across the street.

"Stay here, don't move I'll be right back." The man ran into the café to get some water for her and when he returned he saw the taillight of his bike and Alex on it. As she sped away the man threw the glass of water on the ground and shook his fists hurling insults at her. The array wasn't difficult to find all she had to do was to keep an eye out for heavy trucks and construction machinery. It wasn't long until she could see the huge antennas. She decided to use those as her starting point for her search her father and Morgan had to be around somewhere. Alex would have made an excellent operative.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A group of men in white coats where standing around Morgan as he began to wake up. He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head side to side. He seemed somewhat bewildered but the glare in his eyes was different. He's gaze seemed to penetrate and he looked at each man there it was as if he were sizing each on up as sort of tally on the various ways he could kill the, for that was what Cobra was a cold blooded killer and Morgan was no more.

"Mr. Cobra, Director Watson, nice to meet you."

"Yeah me to, we've met before right in Geneva after that hit?"

"How sharp your memory is?" One of the Doctors wrote: implanted memory working well.

"Mr. Cobra, you might wonder why I called you here today. We've had a security breach by a group of rouge operative. We need them terminated with prejudice. Am I clear?"

"Just give their names and leave the rest up to me."

"Here are their pictures: John Casey, Sarah Walker, Ellie Woodcomb, Devon Woodcomb, Clara Woodcomb and their leader, Charles Carmichael."

"Hey, the Cobra doesn't kill kids. It's bad for the reputation."

"Very well Mr. Cobra, she is negotiable." A Doctor wrote: Need to tweak moral and ethical code index.

"Do you have addresses? If not I'll have to track them down by their stink."

"They're right here in Burbank."

"They'll be in the ground by sunset."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

SOMEWHERE IN THE EVENING SKY OVER THE AFRICA

The droning sound had gone on for what seemed forever. Even with ear protection the incessant background noise was enough to give anyone a headache. Casey walked back and gave Chuck a nudge then waved for him to come to the command center. The C-5 Galaxy they were flying on was a special ops bird with the latest electronic devices that Uncle Sam had to offer.

"Chuck brief us on what we can expect when we hit the ground," asked Casey. Chuck stood on the opposite side of a tabletop computer with Zondra and Carina on each side.

"Okay, let me pull up the imagery. Here you can see the mine shaft in 3D this is what we have from the latest mineral survey report. However, I estimate that there must be at least three more levels to house the machinery and personnel needed to construct the Mineral X device. I know in my report to Beckman I talked about a device the size of a toaster, and the core should be that size. What we have in these lower sections is the amplifier that is needed to boost the signal over a larger bandwidth. We need to get to here on the fifth level that is where the device is probably located and disable it. I say probably because until we get in none of this is for certain."

"You mean we're going in blind," said Zondra. "That's just wonderful."

"Sounds like my kind of mission."

"Carina, I thought you might say that, but Zondra no not exactly blind. There's an air shaft here that they use to move in and out personel. Let me bring up the satellite image. You can see it here it is guarded but we should be able to get in with no problem. Once in I will be able to tap into their internal network and get a good read out of the complex as well as bypass their security protocols. These are a little present from Carmichael industries," Chuck handed each a watch. "These are monitors that I will tie into their security feed so you'll be able to see through their cameras. I will put the monitors in their command control on continuous feed so we can go in without being seen, any questions for the nerd?"

"You're pretty sure of yourself Chuck," said Zondra. 'I'd hate for you to get us killed."

"The name is Charles, Charles Carmichael and I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Yeah, Chuck we know but tell us more about this air shaft. How far down does it go and what does it lead to?" Casey noticed a change in Chuck. The Charles Carmichael, thing was not theatrics Chuck was serious but with what was at stake may be this was a good thing, only time could tell.

"It leads down here to the third level where they're staging their construction equipment. From here there will be a security elevator. I'll bypass its biometric scanner and take us down to the fifth level. Then it's straight into the belly of the beast. In is no problem it's the out that might get tricky. When we come out we won't have the element of surprise but if we can make it back up to the third level we can hijack one of their earth moving vehicles and plough right out."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Let's check our gear one more time we should be up on the jump site soon. Once we hit ground, it's radio silence until fortress is taken."

They all nodded around the table then went about their preparations. Casey and Zondra went down to check on the weapons and explosives.

"Is this Chuck for real Colonel? It seems he's more of a joke than anything real. I mean these Dick Tracy watches."

"Listen Zondra, Chuck may look and act goofy but when the rubber hits the road you can count on him. I've seen him disarm a thermal nuclear weapon with a box of fruit juice. He rescued me once laying down a bike and sliding on his back guns blazing. He even captured an Oscar class Russian sub without firing a shot. No Sister, Chuck is the real deal especially when he's Agent Charles Carmichael."

Back in the Command Center Carina and Chuck are getting geared up together.

"Hey Chucky, how's Sarah? I haven't heard from her lately. You know the memory thing. I was just wondering how you two were getting on?"

"Her memories just about all back and things are going well, why do you ask? Is there something I should know?"

"No, I'm just looking around and I don't see her. I couldn't help but wonder why she'd let you come out here by yourself?"

"She wanted to come but you know orders are orders. She's back home guarding my sister and her family with my mother."

"Your mother, Mary? You left both of them in the same house with loaded firearms?"

"Well said like that it sounds bad but I think this will be good for them. It will be a time for the Bartowski women to bond. The person I worry about is Devon, Ellie's husband being the only male in a house full of women with loaded weapons now that's scary."

"I guess you're right but either way there's going to be a high body count."

"If you girls are done with the female emotions," said Casey, "you need to get your crap together we jump in an hour."

Sun had just set and the night animals were starting wakeup. Birds were calling back and forth flutter trying to find a roost for the night when up in the sky like great condors four black parachutes drifted downward carried by the warm African air currents to a small clearing nestled in the middle of a rain forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex drove until dark making passes around the security perimeters of the dish arrays. She looked for a breach in the fence trying to gain access to the antennas. Each array was guarded by both a local militia and what looked like a mercenary force. From what she could hear they sounded East European, possible Baltic. Yet she desperately needed to find her father and Morgan. Finally she caught a break there was a convoy of slow moving vehicles. She raced by and got ahead of them then climbed up a tree with a low hanging branch. She had to time it right so the drivers wouldn't notice her in the tree but she could also get out on the branch and drop into the back of the truck, which she did.

"Documents," she heard from the back. It was a gate guard checking the truck. And what if he checks the back of the truck, she asked herself. Alex tried to hide herself as best she could but the truck was waved through and the scare was for nothing. Once inside she made her way to a changing area for workers, there she put on a set of coveralls that she found and a hardhat. Then she mixed in with the other workers.

"Hey, you're new?" asked a fellow worker. "I haven't seen you before?"

"Yes, I arrived this morning actually. This is really wonderful work, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't call it wonderful. Hey where are you going? That section is already finished, we're working over here.

"Yeah, I just got turned around you know first day and everything."

"I know what you mean and that Bobby Caster in indoc he's quite a jerk. Did he tell your group about his wife Betty? He's always talking about how bad she treats him. I just wish he'd shut up sometimes. I could care less."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Some guys just never shut up."

"Right." Alex could tell the way he said right she was in trouble but it was too late to run. Her new friend had already alerted security and two junior mountains of guards with guns drawn were there in front of her.

"Come with us Miss," one of them said. "Lay your hand on this scanner." She did the only thing she could do she bolted, but before she could get far one of them had her by the wrist. She instinctively circled her hand around breaking the hold then pulled the guard off balance in an aikido move she had learned in her self-defense class. The only problem was there were two and as the one went down in the dust the other one simply pointed his pistol at her.

"Don't move or I'll fire." Alex was loaded up in handcuffs and driven off in a panel van. After bouncing around for what seemed forever, the van came to a stop and the back opened up.

"Get out and don't try anything," said the Guard. He was the same one she had embarrassed before and in his eyes she could tell he wanted some payback. As she looked around she could tell they were in some sort of mine but just how far underground she wasn't sure.

"Get a move on it. I don't have all day," the man said then shoved her. They walked down the shaft to an elevator where the guard barked "Get in," then pushed her inside. Down they went to the fifth level. "Out," he yelled and shoved.

"Hey, I can get tired of this," Alex said defiantly. "Where are your manners?" The man answered her with another shove. She noticed that the mine had changed appearance. Up above it looked like a mine with jagged rock face walls, here was different. Here it looked as if she had walked into an office building complete with offices and glass front doors. As they walked down a corridor a man came out in a white smock.

"Dr. Mitchell here," the man said, as he gave her his hand. She held up her hands in handcuffs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Bob, can you take those off."

"But Boss, she was …"

"Bob I said take them off now." The giant took out a key from his pocket and slowly unlocked the handcuffs leaning into Alex and with heavy breath whispered to her.

"This isn't over."

"I'm sorry but good help is hard to come by. What's your name?"

"Alex McHugh."

"Now can I ask you why you are here? You know we could charge you with trespassing not that we would."

"I'm looking for my friend, Morgan Grimes. He's kind of my height, black hair and beard. You would know him if you saw him because he talks to himself all the time."

"Well, I guess as long as he doesn't answer but I've never heard of him." The man turned to Bob, "Do we have anyone else floating around here that isn't supposed to be?" The man shook his head negatively. " Don't know what else we can say. I've never heard of him nor my friend. May be he's met someone else. You know those things happen."

"Oh Morgan no, I don't think so."

"Well, where did you misplace him?"

"I didn't misplace him. You see, it's actually terrible I was drugged in Detroit put on a plane and when I woke up he was gone. I've been searching everywhere but I can't find him."

"Why did you choose to search here for him? I mean of all the places to look." Alex didn't know what to say. The man had feed her rope and she had hung herself.

"You see he and I were supposed to come here to work for the Peace Corps and they are waiting on us so I probably should be off." Alex began to believe that she had really stuck her foot in it but if Morgan wasn't here, where was he?

"I'm afraid Miss McHugh that won't be possible. You happened to have come here at a most in opportune time. I must insist you stay until our operation is completed."

"What operation? I just want to find my friend."

"Bob take our guess to the cell if she gives you a hard time kill her. Miss McHugh you can't really expect me to believe that you just wandered in her searching for some fictitious person. Are you some sort of agent for some government? If you don't start cooperating I'm going to have Bob here take you out and feed to crocodiles." He then turned to his guard, "Take her away and make sure everything is ready for our guests then have my jet ready for takeoff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dropping behind a ridge, the group landed in a small clearing where they quickly got out of their chutes and concealed them in the dense jungle underbrush. It was already dark so they donned night googles and proceeded making their way through the lush growth.

"Up ahead should be the entrance," said Chuck. "Do you think there are any snakes because I saw that here in Africa they have some very venomous snakes like the black mamba and at night snakes like to crawl up with you in bed and…."

"Shush! Guards," Casey pointed at a patrol close to the shaft entrance. Casey signaled for Chuck and Carina to circle around back and Zondra and himself would advance from the front. However, Carina had another plan she walked up to them out of the dense underbrush topless.

"Boys I seemed to have lost something can you help me find it." While the men stood there with their mouths watering and eyes bulging, Chuck darted two while Casey and Zondra knock the other two out.

"Will you put some clothes on, please." said Chuck.

"Bartowski, see anything you like?" Zondra asked.

"Isn't anything I having already seen," grunted Casey thinking back to being handcuffed to a bed post but that hadn't ended so well. He just shook his head and kept on walking.

"I'm married and I'd like to keep it that way." Carina felt a little embarrassed for Chuck. She like being the tease but she also respect Chuck for wanting to be faithful to Sarah. Chuck had weathered Sarah's amnesia. He had been unwavering in his love for her friend for that was what Sarah was her friend, maybe her only friend. She only wished that someday she could find someone like Chuck.

After Carina put her top back on they started their descent. They made their way through the cold dark damp passage way until they final found what they were looking for and Chuck did his nerd magic.

"Come on Chucky we need this to work."

"And there we go," Chuck said, "Now link the maps to our GPS and wait for it." Sarah's voice came out to the device, "Go straight ahead fifty meters then turn right."

"Chuck there's something wrong with you," said Zondra.

"Come on it's a great idea it's like she's here with us."

"If you don't move, I'm going to shoot you," said Casey

"Sarah told me you'd say that."

As they exited the shaft they found themselves in a large open area where heavy vehicles were parked along with a couple of trucks marked propane. After taking off their googles they used the vehicles as cover to make their to the elevator door.

"Okay Chuck you're up again. We'll cover you while you access the scanner pad." Chuck went over and popped the cover off, soon they heard the chime of the elevator door opening.

"Wow, that was easy. I guess my nerd herd skills really paid off. Ground floor anyone?"

"Good job Chuck. Carina, Zondra lets roll."

As the elevator went down there was something bothering Chuck. Something in the back of his head like a faint image that wouldn't quite come in focus or a word that you know you know but just won't come.

"Casey do you feel anything?"

"Listen Chuck if we got to hear about your female emotions all the way down. I'd prefer if you just shot me now."

"No it's not that. Carina do you feel it?"

"Feel what Chucky?"

"I don't know like something is not right. When we landed there were four security guards at the shaft entrance."

"So what about it?"

"This is supposed to be some Hydra super base where they're planning world domination, right? Then why haven't we seen any other guards and for that matter other personnel."

"Well, it could be because it's after quitting time and they're all at the bars in town getting hammered, like we will do after this is done."

"Good observation Zondra, but if you were a nefarious organization running a super-secret base would you allow your employees to go out in town get drunk and open their big mouths up to God and country?"

"Chuck, now that you said that I tend to agree with you. So you think this a trap? But why? I mean why bring us all the way here?"

"Casey give me a couple of your grenades."

"These aren't toys." Chuck took the front plate off the elevator control panel then with a pair of wire cutters rigged them up to it as the rest of the team watch.

"There this will make sure no one comes down behind us. I've wired the grenades to the number five that way if we get out we can ride back up but if anyone pushes it they'll get a surprise."

"Good job Chuck but that also means we climb up," said Zondra. Chuck remembered what her nick name was and she sure was living up to it.

As the elevator came to a halt, the team took up a defensive posture on both sides of the doors but as they opened there was nothing. Sarah's voice came out of Chuck's GPS, "proceed straight for 100 meters, open door and you have arrived."

"Chuck, why does the GPS give distances in meters and not feet?"

"The Buy More got leftovers from their European branch."

Casey rolled his eyes and gave a grunt. "Come on girls let's get a move." The team made their way down the long hallway lined with office doors and at the end they found a black door.

"Okay, this is what we came for," said Casey as Carina scanned the door for booby traps. When she gave the all clear he turned the knob and they all rushed in, but what they found wasn't what they expected. In the middle of the room tied to a chair and gagged was Alex. The rest of the room was completely empty, not a thing, not even a loose pin or a speck of dust. It was immaculate.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" asked Casey as he worked at her ropes and removed her gag.

"Chuck, where is everything," asked Carina.

"I don't know." As Chuck replied they heard a voice coming from a small white speaker box on the wall.

"Good evening Mr. Carmichael. My name is Doctor Michell…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was Big Mike's first day as King of the Jungle again and he was loving it. He walked down the aisles, looked over the merchandise and most of all he retreated into his office to take his daily if not hourly vitamins.

"Man oh man! These bear claws are so good and fresh. Babies, how much papa's missed you." When one of the Buy More green shirts came in he yelled, "Hey you, what you looking at? Don't you got anything to do? Go break some boxes or sell something and if you can't sell it buy it yourself fool." Yes, the king was back on the throne, God save the king.

Big Mike almost gagged on a doughnut when he saw Morgan walking towards his office. He quickly slid the box and what he was eating into his desk drawer.

"Morgan, son, what are you doing back so, so very soon?"

"Morgan? Oh right, yeah." The Director had told him that he had been this Morgan Grimes fellow when he was undercover at the Buy More.

"You and your girlfriend have a falling out?"

"No, no," he said as he patted the gun under his jacket. "She's always with me close to my heart."

"That's good. You know that's the same way I fell about your Mama. I feel her all warm up next to me and boy that's some powerful mojo."

"Yeah, but I was really looking for Sarah Walker. I was told she might be round here."

"Sarah who? Sarah Bartowski. You done forgot that she married your best friend. I tell you, she's one fine woman for a blond but she don't hold a candle to your Mama. Let me tell you."

"Right Sarah, I guess it was just a slip of the tongue."

"Yeah your mama got one of them too."

"Listen, let's cut to the chase. Do you know where she's at?"

"No reason to get all bent out of shape. What's got into you? She's either over at Orange, orange or at home. You know Echo Park or have you forgotten that too?"

Morgan / Cobra turned around and left making a mental note: ask for permission to whack this bozo too.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Own Chuck - But even though he may be gone his exploits will live on.

"Good evening Mr. Carmichael. My name is Doctor Michell by now you've realize this was all a hoax, a ploy to get you and your friends here. You see we have mined for mineral X here for years and all we had to show for it was one little rock, the little rock that was in Ms Watson's ring. I guess Robert won't mind if I tell you all this seeing as your demise is imminent. Robert came to me with this idea of how to separate your group. He needed my scientific genius to make the perfect undercover agent and you know what, I did. Right now he is going to visit your wife and family to kill them all. Oh by the way, congratulations on the baby too bad your wife won't be alive to carry it to term. I wish I could be there when my men arrive to visit you down there but you see I'm on my jet heading back to Burbank. I'll give your regards to.. Oh my, you won't have anyone left for me to give regards to. One last thing your own people are on their way with MOAB so if you do evade my men which I doubt you will, you won't escape the mother of all bombs. Bye Mr. Carmichael."

"Crap, I always hate plan B," said Casey as he was untying Alex. "Chuck talk to me, I don't hear you, talk to me." Chuck threw his tranq rifle against the wall and it broke into pieces, pieces like his life was shattering into. He flashed. He drew Sarah's Walther P-38 and knife from his boot. Casey was trying to watch Chuck as he was releasing Alex, because Casey knew Chuck, he had seen Chuck in situations like this before and he was afraid of what Charles would do.

"Stop him!" yelled Casey but the CATs just stood there frozen Chucks transformation was, was terrifying . This was a Chuck they didn't know, this wasn't Chuck. Chuck bolted for the door with pistol in one hand and knife in the other. As he hit the door there was a loud explosion, someone had tried to come down with the elevator.

"Quick go after him," screamed Casey. Zondra and Carina followed but they were not prepared for the type of carnage they were about to see. Never in their careers had they seen anything like it. Chuck was cutting through the Doctor's men like a hot knife cuts through butter. Charging the line he got off shot after shot before his assailants knew what was happening. They never expected to see a human do the feats he did. Literally he jumped over the fallen corpses of the first line and began on the second then the third driving the Doctor's men back to the broken elevator. They had nowhere to go and Chuck wasn't stopping. Some even tried to climb the elevator cables for the hunter was now the hunted.

He shot one in the face at point blank range and got back splatter on himself but the bullet travel through the guard and dropped the man behind him. The mercenary force was not prepared for this type of close in fighting. There AK-47s would have been useful in shooting far away but at such close range they couldn't raise them or if they did they risked friendly fire killing their own and they were already outnumbered by an army of one.

Chuck fired Sarah's weapon until he ran out of bullets then picked up a Beretta off one of the down guards. The only time he paused was to holster Sarah's gun and that was because it was Sarah's. He wasn't going to lose any part of Sarah, nor if he could avoid it Sarah either.

Carina seeing Chuck blood stained shooting and hacking the mayhem thought about a tale her father had told her as a child, a story from the Völsunga Sage "...mad as wolves, bit their shields… they slew but neither fire nor iron had effect on them. These were the Berserkers." Chuck was berserk and these men who stood in front of him were dead but they didn't know it yet.

After the last man went down Chuck looked back over the corpses but he did not see them his mind was elsewhere and he knew where he needed to be. The elevator after it exploded had fallen down the shaft and ripped open the doors. Chuck walked in then looked up to search for a way out.

"Casey, toss me the bomb bag, quickly man," Chuck ordered because now Chuck was in charge or better Charles was. The team regrouped around Chuck and Casey had Alex under his arm.

"Give me the bomb bag," Chuck said again as he recovered two more 9mm pistols, extra clips and a flax jacket. "Okay Casey you bring up the rear." Casey was about to protest, "Casey you need to keep Alex safe," Chuck clarified. "Girls you're with me. I just hope you can keep up." With that Chuck grabbed the elevator cable and hand over hand went up almost running instead of climbing with the CATs trying to maintain pace.

"Okay, we're here," Chuck said. He balanced himself of the lip of the elevator doors. He planted the C-4 explosives and used the flax jacket he brought to direct the blast outward.

"Zondra, Carina, when I blow the door be careful because we're probably going to get covered by a hail of bullets." He had the girls wait on both sides of the shaft while he climbed the cable above and did a Spiderman hanging upside down. The door blew outward and as he predicted a volley of rounds came back in but Chuck took another C-4 charge and launched it at the propane trucks that were parked inside. A huge fire ball engulfed the third level and the Doctor's troops began to falter.

Mercenaries work for money but the money is only as good as if you're alive to spend it and now it was time to rethink positions for them. The poor local hires had families to feed but would they died defending a foreigner's claim and leave their families to starve? All this went into play as the ants began to leave the hill scattering to the four winds.

The team had made it, they were on level three trying to find a functional vehicle among the debris and chaos. Chuck was in the lead when he heard a shot behind him and through the smoke he could see that Zondra was hit. Both he and Carina ran to her side and as they were almost there Bob, the Doctor's goon, stepped out with weapon drawn. Carina was closest to him and managed to make him drop his gun but he delivered a brutal back hand that sent her flying.

"Hey, if you want to play why don't you play with someone your own size?" Carina and Zondra watched Chuck stand up to the junior mountain and they feared the worse. Bob threw a right haymaker that Chuck brush blocked with his left hand and circle reverse chopped with his right going under Bob's extended arm striking his throat. The mini mountain staggered back gasping for breath but Chuck was giving him no time to recover. Chuck then delivered a right reverse punch to Bob's head then circled behind giving his two quick kidney punched and buckled his leg with a side thrust. As Bob went down Chuck stepped in for the kill after an elbow smash he grabbed Bob's head and with a quick twist there was an audible snap as he broke the man's neck. All this was done in under five seconds Bob was dead on the ground.

Both women stared at each other with an expression that said what the?

"Come on we don't have time to waste," Chuck had a truck hotwired. "Carina get Zondra in the back. Casey load Alex up." They drove out of the mine just in time for Casey to call off the air strike and hear the sound of a C-130 fly low overhead. This was the longest Chuck had flashed ever before but he knew it wasn't over.

"Casey, tell Beckman to have someone go get Sarah and the rest then try to call her," Chuck said as they raced down the mountainside down towards the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late afternoon in Burbank the weather had been sunny all day. Typical southern California weather nothing strange had happened, nothing out of the normal. However, looking back there should have been some hint, some sinister music, some act of God that would have foretold the coming storm, for they were in the eye and they didn't even know it. Devon was about to leave while Sarah and Mary were in the living room talking. Ellie had gone to the kitchen to get coffee.

"Devon, can you be a love," asked Sarah. "If you're going out can you bring back some ice cream, rocky road if they have it."

"Sis, I know you're eating for two but you need to slow up on the calorie intact or they'll be call for a whale watch on the beach."

"Very funny, but I think I can manage and besides it's for Clara too."

"Anybody else want anything while I'm out?"

"Devon, can you fix your chicken alla cacciatora this evening," asked Ellie from the kitchen. "I know the girls would like it."

"I want to keep the women in my live happy. I'll be back in a snap," Devon said as he left.

"Sarah you know you really need to be more careful where you leave your purse with what's in it. I mean you just can't keep it lying around where little hands might get at it.

"I know El but it's only a dart gun, but I hear what you're saying. If you want you can bring it to me with the coffee."

"Oh here's grandma's little angel," said Mary as Clara walked into the room. "I tell you what, why don't you and I go out in the courtyard and I can watch you play? That way you can work up an appetite for the ice cream Sarah shouldn't eat."

"That's right princess because you don't want your aunt to get as big as a house." Clara giggled as Sarah puffed up her face. Mary was taking Clara out the door when she opened it and found Morgan there.

"Morgan, everyone's been worried about you," said Mary. It was then looking at him that she noticed something strange in his eyes yet familiar. She saw the bulge under his jacket and knew what it was. "Honey," she said to Clara, "go ahead and play, Grandma will be right along." Mary shoved Clara out the door then pulled it shut.

"Is that Morgan," asked Ellie walking back into the living room. Sarah got up from her chair and was turning to say something to Morgan when he drew. Mary tried to block his arm but he punched her hard but she was able to get hold of his gun so she and the weapon fell to the ground. Sarah leaped over the chair and grabbed hold of Morgan so they both tumbled to the ground. Morgan was the first up pulling a knife from his boot he lunged at Ellie but Sarah was up too and got in between. Morgan plunged the knife into Sarah as she let out a dreadful moan. Morgan stood back up with the knife in hand looked at Ellie but she had Sarah's tranq gun in hand and fired off two darts that dropped Morgan to the ground.

"I shot him," Ellie muttered. "I actually shot another human being. I shot Morgan."

"Hold on, hold on," cried Mary. "Ellie call 911, Ellie snap out of it. Move." But as Mary was trying to get a reaction from Ellie, General Beckman showed up with two agents having been warned by Casey.

"Mary, what happen?"

"Diane, Sarah's been stabbed. We need to get Sarah to the hospital. She's lost a lot of blood." Luck would have it that Devon showed up then and started first aid. Awesome reached inside the wound to pinch off the artery to reduce her bleeding. Sarah grabbed Devon's shirt collar and pulled him close to her, "Awesome, save my baby, please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team was about to hit the city limits driving as fast as the vehicle would go and on some curves all most rolling over a couple of times but Chuck managed to keep it on the road. He had too, there was too much at risk and he had nothing to lose.

"Casey, any luck?"

"I talked with Beckman but all my calls to Sara are going to voicemail and no one is answering at either house."

"Use the secure line and call the Teddy Roosevelt they are doing ops off the coast here. I want a F-18 waiting at the airfield in ten minutes with a flight suit."

"Chuck, do you know how to fly one of them?"

"Nothing like the present," Chuck winked. He may not know how but the intersect did.

"Chuck I can't go as your co-pilot, I need to stay here with Alex."

"Big Guy I wouldn't ask."

"Chucky, I'll go with you," said Carina.

"You do know, I've never actually flown a F-18 before."

"I've never asked to be a co-pilot before either."

"Casey tell them I want a F-18F and two flight suits with three drop tanks gassed up and waiting to go. They can also off load its payload too and if they give you static tell them if I break it I'll pay for it."

"You know you're going to have to refuel in flight."

"It's about 9,000 nautical miles so about eight or nine times I estimate. Just make it happen."

It was still dark as the F-18 rolled onto the runway and was given permission to take-off. Casey, Zondra and Alex watched the bird lift off then disappear in the western sky.

"I've seen crazy," said Zondra nursing her wound. "But Chuck is about the craziest person I've ever seen and that is saying something."

"Zondra," said Alex. "Chuck isn't crazy, Chuck's in love."

Chuck ejected his drop tanks somewhere over the Atlantic then he continued west as he flew half way around the world to get back to a desperate situation. He managed to talk with the General in flight and was told Sarah she was still in under knife his only consolation was that Awesome was the surgeon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, have they notified Chuck," asked Ellie.

"Yes, your brother is flying home now."

"What airline is he flying on? Should someone go pick him up when he lands?"

"No, Chuck is flying home." Ellie was still in a state of shock so she really didn't understand what her mother had said.

"Mom, we need to get Sarah's Mom. She needs to be here too."

"You're right. I'll go pick her up. I wanted to meet her but I would have liked it to be under different circumstances."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE SKY SOMEWHERE OVER ARZONIA

"Chuck that should be the last refueling, how long before we hit Miramar?"

"We're not going to Miramar."

"Chuck, where are you taking us?

"Munn airfield at MCAS Camp Pendleton, I have a ride waiting for us."

"Chuck, you wouldn't happen to have a brother?"

"You know I don't but how do you feel about accents say like British ones?"

"I love them. In fact I'm a secret Daniel Craig fan."

"I have someone I'd like you to meet when we get back."

Chuck had afterburners on just about all the way only decelerating when he had to refuel. He had engine warning lights and sirens screaming at him when he finally reached Munn. Once on the ground they taxied over.

"We're here now, where's the ride?"

"It's parked over there."

"All I see is a helicopter?"

"Yeah, a Cobra we'll be able to sit down in the hospital parking lot."

It was jump out of one and into the other. Flash and they were gone. Flying the copter felt like flying in slow motion compared to the F-18 but what Chuck needed was to get straight to the hospital as fast as he could. Less than an hour from Munn and six hours from his takeoff in Bonino he walked through the hospital door with Carina by his side. More than one head turned to see the two walk in in flight suits.

The first people Chuck hugged were Mary and Sarah's mom. "How's she doing?"

"The Doctors say she's stable but we have to wait on the baby, her body could abort. Devon's still in with her."

Seeing Clara and Molly sitting together quiet and sullen Chuck went over and hugged them. "Hey, I've got a favor to ask you two. It's very important. I need for you two to keep guard on my helmet for me. If you want you can take turns wearing it." This distracted them from the seriousness of the situation and put a smile on their face.

Carina walked over and knelt down by them too, "here you can do the same with mine that way you each have one to wear." Chuck mouthed "thank you" to her. Getting up he walked back over to his mom and took her aside.

"Now tell me about Morgan. What exactly happened?"

Mary explained how Morgan wasn't acting normal and how he had attacked them. That he said he was Cobra now not Morgan and that he was in custody at castle.

"I need to see him."

"No, son you need to stay here. Leave Morgan or Cobra alone."

"Morgan wouldn't do this."

"Son it will just hurt you."

"Mom I never gave up on Sarah and I won't give up on Morgan. There has to be a way to bring him back."

"Okay, then just wait for Devon first."

After what seemed and eternity Devon came out dressed in scrubs. Seeing Chuck he went straight up to him and gave him a hug.

"Bro, I'm glad to see you're back. Nice clothes."

"Awesome give it to me straight. How bad is it?"

"Well the knife nicked the aorta but she was lucky I was on scene. I blocked it until I could get her here and into surgery. We repaired the damage and she seems to be stable. The next twenty four hours will be critical. As far as the baby is concerned Ellie is consulting with the pediatrician now but her body could have a spontaneous abortion. She needs to be relaxed and calm. I've got her on a mild sedative but because of pregnancy there are only so many medicines I can use.

"Can we see her," asked Sarah's Mom.

"I'd like to limit the visitors to one at a time. Chuck, she's been asking for you."

"Thanks Awesome."

Chuck walked slowly into the emergency room. It hurt him to see her lying there with all those machines and tubes. He had to tell himself that they were there to make her better. He walked up to her side and pulled a chair.

"Hey, bebe."

"Oh Sweetie, you're back," she said in a thin voice. "What do you have on? Did they fly you in? You flashed didn't you. Now we have two pilots in the family."

"Don't talk just rest."

"Sweetie, don't blame Morgan. It wasn't his fault." Chuck took up her hands in his and kissed them.

"I love you so very, very much."

"I know you do, and I love you. You never gave up on me. Please don't give up on Morgan. He's your friend, you best friend. Sweetie, I want to hear you say it."

"Rest, please okay I won't give up on Morgan."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

NEED A PLAN

A week later Sarah was better she and the baby had pulled through. She was no longer in intensive care but in a private room that Chuck and the agency had arranged for her. Chuck had another bed put in so he could sleep over and moved some of his things in to be closer to her. Sarah's room looked like a florist shop, Chuck had covered it with so many flowers. In fact every time he went out even if it were only to make a phone call he would return with a bouquet. There were so many that Sarah had asked one of nurses to please take some to the other patients when Chuck wasn't around.

"I pulled these up from the hospital lawn while I was out," said Chuck as he walked in.

"Sweetie, soon the florist is going to have to come here to get flowers to make her arrangements. I appreciate the offer but really honey I don't need anymore."

"How are my girls today?" Chuck asked as he came over close to her and laid his hand on her stomach totally ignoring what she had said.

"Chuck it's way too early to know what sex it is and you're already calling it her."

"I just know and besides I don't want to call our girl it. By the way have I told you how much I love you?"

"Have you talked to Morgan?"

"No, but do we have to talk about him?"

"Sweetie, it's been over a week since the incident and you promised."

"I wouldn't call it an incident and I know I promised."

"Charles Irving Bartowski are you going to make your girls angry?"

"Now who's calling our baby a girl?"

"Yes I admit a girl would be nice but Sweetie I mean it, go talk to Morgan. Help him. Do what you do best come up with a plan; however, one that doesn't involve flying a F-18. By the way Beckman had annotated in your record that you're now flight qualified."

"I can't today. You'll be all alone."

"No I won't. Ellie is coming by later with Clara and Molly. Someone gave the girls flight helmets and Beckman asked me to get them back."

"In my defense I only gave them one, Carina gave them the other."

"Carina your co-pilot, do I need to get jealous?"

"Never, but do you know how I can contact Cole Barker. Wouldn't you say he sort of looks like Daniel Craig?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GET A PLAN

Down inside Castle Alex, Casey and Carina are observing Morgan inside a holding cell as he paces back and forth like a caged animal.

"This isn't Morgan," said Alex. "This isn't the man I shared a house with, my life with."

"Alex don't let this get you down. He really isn't such a great a loss, besides there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Casey!" said Chuck as he walked into Castle. "Casey you know how many times that line has been used and you know how much good it's actually worth? Not one red cent."

"Well Bartowksi, I was wondering when you'd come to work." Chuck ignored Casey's insensitivity because it's Casey and Casey is truly emotional constipated.

"Thanks Casey, Sarah is doing fine and sends her regards. Hey Alex let's go get some yoghurt." They walked up together to Orange orange leaving Carina alone with Casey.

"You know I could go back there and snap the little troll's neck while no one was looking."

"You could but you know you won't. Deep down Casey you actually like Martin and you know what I do too. I just wish there was some way we could get to him." Casey agreed with a grunt.

Chuck and Alex came out from the freezer in the back. The waiters knew by now never to ask where the people came from when they just materialize back there.

"Let's sit over there by the window."

"Can I take your orders Mr. Bartowski," asked Janice one of the recent hires. She called Chuck by name because he and his wife owned the Orange orange franchise.

"What would you like?"

"Nothing," Alex had too many butterflies in her stomach and didn't feel like eating.

"Janice I'll have a black coffee one sugar. Thanks. How's Bill?"

"Good thanks, I'll bring your coffee straight over." Chuck took pride in knowing all the names of his employees and their families.

"Alex, sorry if I'm blunt but what do you feel for Morgan?"

"What do you mean Chuck? I like Morgan, he's a good friend probably the best friend I've ever had. He makes me laugh."

"But do you love him?"

"Love is a big word. I mean.. I, well, don't know I guess. I do have special feelings for him."

"Alex listen I survived when Sarah left because I love her and I knew in my heart of hearts that she loved me and that somewhere out there something would bring us back together. I don't know I just had faith in our love. There is no halfway when you love someone you just give and even if they reject you, you give again. You give until you break down the barriers that divide you."

"That could be considered stalking."

"If there is even the remotest possibility that it might work isn't it worth trying. There was a story I heard once and I really liked it. Aristophanes was invited over to someone's house and you know ancient Greeks if there was a reason to party they partied hardy. After drinking copious amounts of wine the host asked his guests what love was. Now they had been drinking and the other people there gave their interpretations and the first time Aristophanes was supposed to answer he had the hiccups so he got passed. But then they came back to him and he was on the spot now so he thought because that's what good philosophers do. Well, I'll tell you a story, he said, once upon a time man was much different than he is today. Man was like a crab with four legs and four arms scurrying about some half male - half female, others male - male and others were female - female. Then one day Zeus got mad and with his lightning bolt he broke the crab people in half and scattered them. This is the reason why we search high and low looking for our other half and when we find our missing half we have found our soul mates. We have found that which was lost to us. I guess this is what I'm trying to ask you Alex, is Morgan your missing half? I know Sarah's mine."

Chuck left Alex in Orange, orange to think over what he had said but now he needed to turn his attention to the Cobra. What was he going to say to the man who tried to murder his wife? Needless to say both Casey and Carina went with him not to protect Chuck but to protect Morgan.

"Mr. Cobra," Chuck said standing outside the cell talking through the bullet proof glass door. "What have you done with my friend Morgan?"

"Morgan existed only in your dreams dude. He was a fantasy, an idea that I invented while I was deep cover and you fell for it."

"Really, my friend wouldn't have attacked a pregnant woman."

"She was just a mark."

"And Clara, she was there. Was she a mark too?"

"Cobra doesn't hit kids, I've got a reputation to uphold."

"A reputation as what, a murder of women."

"Well, if you want to come in here we can change that real fast."

Chuck walked back to the conference area with Casey and Carina, "What we need are answers. I'm going to run back to the hospital and talk with El; she might have some idea what we can do for Morgan." As they talked Alex slipped by them to go talk to Morgan. She had questions that only he could answer.

"Morgan, I need to talk to you," Alex said through the glass.

"Yeah Baby, what do you want?"

"Morgan I've been thinking about us and I just wanted you to know that, well, I have special feelings for you."

"Really Baby because I do too," Cobra was thinking he might have just found his get out of jail free card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie had just paid for ice cream in the cafeteria and was on her way back to Sarah's room. She had left the two girls to watch over Sarah after making them promise that they wouldn't tire her with the reward of something sweet afterwards. As she navigated her way through the hallway Ellie thought back to what had happened in her house and how Sarah had saved her. Sarah had put her own life and the life of her child in jeopardy to save hers. She was truly grateful to have a sister like Sarah and she really believed Clara could have no better role model in her life. Ellie was startled out of her day dream by a familiar voice from behind.

"Hi, Ellie."

"What are you doing here Martha?" she asked as Martha shoved a gun into her back. "Chicago getting too cold or too hot for you?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. This is the way it's going to go, my boss wants to talk to you so we're going to go out into the parking lot and get in my car then go."

"And if I scream?"

"I put a bullet in your back and then I go find Clara."

As the two women walk through the hospital entrance, Ellie pretended to stumbled and dropped the ice cream she had on the floor. Half melted, it splattered a white sheet of vanilla with dirty speckles of chocolate as it went all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes," Ellie apologized to a cleaning lady as Martha pushed her out the door. "I also get nervous when someone shoves a gun in my back," said Ellie after they got outside.

"If you want, I have a tranquilizer right her. Now get in you're driving." The two women sped off as Chuck pulled up.

Arriving in the hospital Chuck was thinking to himself if he should buy more flowers. He had already brought some that morning and she had commented that maybe he was over doing it, but what to bring?

"Watch your step," yelled a cleaning lady, "the floor is wet." Chuck had almost stepped in what looked like melted rocky road in the middle of the floor.

"Ice cream, he said out loud.

"Yes, it is," replied the cleaning lady.

"No, I mean thanks." He hustled off to the cafeteria to get some for Sarah. However, when he got there he was told that there was no more Rocky Road because a lady had just bought the last so he settled for mint. Then with treasure in hand he went to Sarah's room.

"Hey, beautiful how's my Love?"

"The same as I was two hours ago. Why are you back so soon? Did you talk with Morgan?"

"Kind of but I really came to bring you this and to talk with Ellie. Girls, has Sarah been good?" The two in unison replied affirmatively both girls looked adorable together.

"Thanks you two, now come give me a hug. Okay, take the ice cream from Uncle Chuck and you both can share. There are spoons over there on the counter top. Don't eat too fast or you'll get a headache," then Sarah turned her attention back to Chuck. "You should've bumped into Ellie, she went down to the cafeteria to get ice cream."

Things started to replay in Chuck's head the cleaning lady, the rocky road ice cream. It didn't take him long to realize something was wrong.

"Sarah just rest. Girls don't make a mess. I'll just step out and go find Ellie." From the way Chuck left Sarah knew something was wrong but she wasn't in any position to help so she did the next best thing. She picked up her phone.

"Casey, this is Sarah. I need a favor, tap into the hospital security feed find Ellie and call me back."

Chuck found the cleaner's station and asked where he could find the woman who cleaned up the entrance. He had just gotten his suspicion confirmed that it was Ellie who had spilt the ice cream and a description of the woman who was with her. Without a doubt it was the Black Widow. It was then that his phone rang.

"Chuck, we have a problem Sarah asked me to find Ellie in the hospital and she's not there."

"I know Martha Sawyer took her. Listen is Carina there; if she is can you put her on the line?"

"Chucky, what do you want?"

"Do you still want to be my co-pilot? Okay I need you to bring me a few things from Castle." Chuck went back to Sarah's room to find two monkeys with ice cream all over their faces and hands.

"Well, I think the ice cream was liked. Hun, Ellie got called away on a consult so she may be a while and I've got to run back to Castle but not before I take you two into the bathroom and wash those hands and faces." Sarah sat in bed silently as Chuck took care of the girls until he came back.

"Kiss me before you go," she asked and as he kissed her she grabbed his collar. "Chuck I can tell when you're lying to me. Just remember no airplanes."

He took her hand in his then kissed her again and whispered, "I love you, my better half."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GOT A PLAN

Carina came and brought him the items he had asked for one of which also required him to get an injection. Chuck hated needles but for his plan to succeed it was necessary. As Carina gave him the injection he imagined Casey's voice in his head, "suck it up Bartowski." Afterwards he got in his car outside of the hospital and waited. Soon a woman opened the passenger door and popped in with a gun pointed at him.

"I see you got my email."

"Just shut up and drive."

They drove around for a while until Martha was sure they weren't being followed then she had Chuck drive into a parking a garage.

"Park over there and get out." after Chuck got out Martha had him lean up against the car so she could frisk him. She found his cell phone and put it in her pocket. "No gun? You really did come unarmed."

"I said I would besides I don't like guns. Where's your husband, Mike isn't it?"

"He's here he's in the trunk. I've no more use for him that's why they call me the Black Widow."

"And Mindy, what did you do with her or is she in the trunk too?"

"I'm not monster. I left her in Chicago at play school. One last check," she passed a metal detector over Chuck to see if he had any tracking or listening devices on him. None were found.

"Are we done I want to see my sister."

"Shut up and get in the car you're driving. The keys are in the ignition."

Martha had him drive down to the industrial district and to an abandoned warehouse where he drove through a gate and into a darkened garage.

"Get out." she said waving the pistol in her hand then she led him to a freight elevator where a man waited. Chuck recognized the family resemblance to the man he had fought in the mine. He pulled out a pistol and had Chuck get in the elevator.

"What time is it?" asked Chuck.

"Why you got somewhere to be? It's a quarter past two."

They rode the elevator up to the top and getting off the whole floor looked like a laboratory with white walls and white floors. Chuck was led down to a door with Lab 1 written on the outside.

"Mr. Carmichael, you are quite remarkable," said a man in a white coat standing next to another man in a dark blue suit.

"Dr. Mitchell I assume and you must be Robert Watson."

"Yes," answer Robert.

"Where's my sister? I agreed to come here if you released her."

"Oh, that's my fault," said the Doctor. "You know your sister has some interesting theories on cognitive reasoning and the supplanting of human personality. I'll have her brought here." The Doctor went over to the intercom, "Please have Doctor Woodcomb sent here." In a few minutes Ellie was brought in.

"El are you alright?"

"Yes, Chuck but you shouldn't have come."

"John will you please restrain Doctor Woodcomb to the chair." Chuck wanted to protest but it would have been no use he could only hope that his plan would succeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was watching the breaking news a Car had exploded in the industrial district killing its occupants. The police had found two corpses but had as yet not identified them. The journalist had said that the police suspected foul play but all further information would be withheld until a thorough investigation could be held.

Looking back at the monitors for the holding cells he noticed the camera for Morgan's cell was on the fritz so he decided to go and investigate.

"Crap, Alex what are you doing in there and where's the troll?"

"Dad, please don't be mad but Chuck has a plan."

"Well, I hope Chuck knows what he's doing. If Sarah finds out she'll kill both of them."

"Dad, don't worry," said Alex as she began to sob. Casey opened the door to the cell and held his daughter in his arms. As bad as this was for Alex, Casey felt happy because he finally got to be her father. Even if he knew her heart was breaking he got to be her guy and it made him feel good.

"There, there, now tell me everything. What's Chuck's great plan I bet Carina is involved too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck grabbed a chair and went over to the table where Morgan had been restrained. "Here I'll sit right here. Isn't this were you want me to be? Just let my sister go."

"Thank you for being so cooperative but I'd like the Doctor to see the results of her work." Robert nodded to Michell and the Doctor went over to the intercom.

"Agent Carmichael would you be so kind as to look the monitor." Chuck did as he was told then Dr. Michell told his assistant to begin. Static appeared on the screen then a ray jumped out and hit Chuck in the eyes. He just sat there immobile.

"Very good Doctor will erasing his personality take as long as it did for Grimes."

"It shouldn't but the whole process is subjective."

"Good, I have a little experiment. I'd like to have him kill his wife."

"No," cried Ellie, "that would destroy him."

"Doctor Woodcomb, he will be for all practical purposes destroyed after this. Doctor Michell I have to go to the conference room and brief our benefactors. Call me when phase one is finished," said Watson then left.

"Can you get me a cup of coffee?" asked the Doctor to John. "I need to stay here and this could take some time." The man grunted a note of disapproval but he wasn't hired to argue so he left closing the door behind. Ellie was crying as she stared at Chuck. Then when the doctor turned away to write down some numbers from a screen something strange happened Chuck just got up and walked behind the Doctor. When Michell turned around Chuck punched him with a right cross that laid him out cold. Chuck then went to Ellie and untied her.

"How Chuck? I saw you sit there and then the beam. How did you do it?"

"Dissociation, I found that when I need a language it just comes to me. I flash and it's there. I've been thinking about those cards that Quinn had how could I overcome them and what I came up was this. We communicate with each other because when I say tree we both agree what image that word should be applied to so I thought if instead I confused myself at the moment when the image was shown to me my brain wouldn't recognize it as an intersect image. It's a kind of self-preservation or a safety valve that I devised."

"Chuck, did you test your theory before now?"

"Well, no but oh well it worked."

"Sarah's going to kill you."

"Probably but right now I need you to stay here and wait for the cavalry. Carina should be here any moment. I activated the homing beacon I had implanted in my arm. Really cool it's made completely of silicon."

Just then John came back in with the doctor's coffee, but Chuck was waiting for him with the chair he had been sitting on. And as the goon came through the door Chuck hit him with it. The chair made a loud metallic sound and the man went down. He took the John's belt off and tied his hands behind his back. Then pulled John's pants down and tied his shoelaces together. Ellie looked funny at him.

"If he gets up he won't be able to run and Carina will be able to deal with him easier. Now for the good Doctor, Chuck frisked him and found a pistol so with the one the goon had Chuck had two. He put the Doctor in Ellie's chair and tied him up.

"El like I said Carina will be here soon take this," he gave her a pistol. "If either moves shot them."

"Chuck I can't."

"If you can shot Morgan, you can shot them. Just think what they wanted to do. I'm going to find Watson." Before Ellie could tell him not to, he was gone.

Chuck made his way down the hall to a door marked conference room and placing his ear on it he listened to the conversation inside.

"Sirs, we are about to embark on a new frontier one in which we'll be able to bend the will of any person and model them into whatever we want. As we speak I have Agent Carmichael in Lab 1 and when I'm done he will be completely under our control. In a few minutes I will be able to show you what your money and support has produced."

It was then that Chuck kicked the door in.

"This is what you got for your buck," and Chuck began to shoot. He knee capped every man in the room except Watson. "Consider yourselves under arrest."

"This can't be," mumbled Watson as he held card after card up to Chuck but Chuck responded with a bullet through a card into Watson's head. Chuck was recovering the cards when he heard a noise behind him and he knew who it was.

"Lay the gun down slowly and turn around," said Morgan alias the Corba.

Chuck laid the gun on the floor then turned.

"Morgan, I'm glad to see you."

"First it's Cobra and why should you be glad to see me."

"Do you see what I've done to your organization? I bet you're really angry with me, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I ought to kill you right now."

"Yes you should, but you won't and you know why?"

"Tell me."

"Because if you kill me now just like that I won't suffer and that's what you want, isn't it. You want the satisfaction of knowing you inflicted pain on me, the same pain you felt, right?"

"Yeah, pain you need to hurt. You need to feel pain."

"Then shoot me but shoot me in the shoulder that way I'll feel pain but I won't die and you can shoot me again." Morgan shot.

"Yeah now were talking you ain't got nothing to say now?"

"Let's play a game," Chuck said trying to mask his agony.

"What kind of game?"

"Let' play black or red," he showed Morgan the deck of cards. "I'll turnover a card and if it's red you can make me tell you where to shot me and if it's black you can choose."

"Okay, let' see the card." Chuck cut the deck and held up a card in front of Morgan who had the same reaction as Sarah. He dropped the gun and grabbed his head in pain.

"Morgan I'm sorry," Chuck showed him card after card until Morgan passed out. Chuck then pocketed both his pistol and the cards then with his one good arm he dragged Morgan back to Lab 1. By the time he got there Carina was already there and had to goon in handcuffs.

"Chuck good thinking about the pants and shoes. I see you've got Martin. Hey, you're bleeding."

"Chuck let me look at that," said Ellie.

"Sis I've got no time right now. Carina help me get Morgan on the bed." The two got Morgan up on the bed and restrained. Then he went over to Doctor Michell.

"If you can erase, you can restore. If Morgan isn't restored my friend here knows, Carina how many ways to kill the good Doctor?"

"One thousand and two, I talked with Casey." When the Doctor seemed uncooperative Chuck took a pair of pliers from a tray and broke his little finger.

"Now that was a beginning each time I don't get what I want I'm going break something and the next thing might be important."

"Okay, okay. I need to go to the machine room to start the ray. His memory disks are on the desk." Chuck picked up the disks, "Ellie you and Carina stay here with Morgan." Chuck escorted the doctor to the machine room. In it was a stack of what looked like DVD readers attached to a toaster size box with what looked like a projector wired into one side.

"Get to it," said Chuck with gun in hand. The doctor loaded the disks and pressed several buttons then threw a switch and the machine sprang to motion.

"There when the disks are done your friend should be back to himself again."

"Will he remember what he has done?" asked Chuck.

"No when the old memory is restored it will write over the new one that was supplanted."

"Wow this is pretty amazing but I bet your organization will be able to reproduce this with a new Scientist so as you're rotting in prison someone else will be living on your laurels. But those are the breaks of a mad scientists I guess to be forgotten soon."

"Ha, they will. All my data is up here, in my head. I've keep it safe from prying eyes. That's how I've lived for so long. You know how many times Watson has threatened to kill me but he couldn't because I never wrote a word down and the equipment here, I assembled it. No one else knows how to do this."

"No one, Doctor?"

"No not a soul." With that Chuck raised his pistol and shot the Michell in the head. It was like everything went into slow motion. Chuck saw the muzzle flash and the shell casing eject even heard the metallic ping it made when it hit the floor. He had done what he had told himself he would never do. He has done what Sarah had done in the Christmas tree lot. But he knew it had to be done. Chuck turned to go check on Morgan and there in the doorway stood Ellie. Their eyes met but no words were spoken. Carina came with her weapon drawn.

"I heard gun fire," she said as she pushed by Ellie and saw Chuck standing over the Michell with a smoking pistol in his hand. "Ellie come, Morgan is waking up." Carina knew what had happened and she also knew why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat next to Sarah's bed one shoulder in a sling and holding on to her hand with his other hand. Slowly, softly he told her what he had done.

"That's it, Ellie saw me and she didn't say a word just stood there immobile like a statue. I guess I really mucked things up."

"Sush, don't say that your plan worked and that's what matters. Morgan is back although taking a bullet I think was a little exaggerated."

"That was calculated. I had to be able to manipulate him so if he thought I was wounded he would have been more likely to follow my suggestions. You see the gun he had he took from Alex. I had loaded the bullets myself with half the normal about of powder."

"Why didn't you use blanks?"

"Since Cobra was an excellent assassin I was afraid he might check the gun and blanks would have made the gun feel lighter."

"And Mineral X, you didn't just leave it?"

"It was sent to the sandbox." Just then there came a knock on Sarah's door and both Devon and Ellie came in.

"Guys, we have something to say. You see we've been talking," said Ellie. Both Chuck and Sarah looked at each other.

"Hey Sis I know but-"

"Chuck, please let me finish. Devon and I have been talking. We were thinking about Clara and you guys." With that Chuck had all sorts of warning alarms go off in his head and as he looked at Sarah he could tell she felt the same. Sarah's hand was crushing his but Chuck help a straight face.

"Yes, we've been talking," said Awesome, "together like, you know." Chuck wanted to say just pull the gun out and shoot.

"Well we went to a lawyer this afternoon," said Ellie.

"A lawyer?"

"Yes Chuck, a lawyer and we had him draft this for us," Ellie handed Sarah the document, "we need you both to sign it."

"And what does it say?" said Sarah as she began to read then she started to cry. "Ellie, Awesome are you sure?"

"What is it baby? What's the matter," asked Chuck.

"No, you don't understand. They're asking us to adopt Clara if anything should happen to them."

"Yes, Bro prior planning and all of that. You know you never know. I had a guy that worked with me back in Chicago after the first snow he was out shoveling and just keeled over. Died of a massive heart attack and he was only thirty-five in good shape. You just never know."

"Ellie, what about Mary or Devon's parents?"

"I don't want Clara to grow up with old people beside Sis if there is one thing I can be sure of you'll protect her. Right Chuck, because we know sometimes good people have to do bad things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Chuck I can't wait for this morning sickness to go away. Honey I don't know about going with you to Langley. I know you want me to come with you but I just don't feel up to it."

"Bebe, you're still in the first trimester and the Doctor said this is normal but by the second you shouldn't have it anymore and our meet in Langley isn't for three months. Besides how am I supposed to talk to other agency couples about how to maintain their relationships while working without you?"

"I wish the Turners hadn't retired. Do you think they could come in for this one time? Beside my Doctor is here."

"You know the Turners are in Tahiti and won't budge from the beach. Don't worry I've got the situation under control. I talked with Beckman and arrange for us to go to the meet by train. I've reserved the family room on the Southwest Chief. We leave at 6:15 from Union Station and arrive in Chicago at 3:13 two days later and we have a three day layover in Chicago. Then we'll hop on another train for Washington and from there it's a taxi ride."

"But it will take forever."

"You got some place to be Mrs. Bartowski that your husband does know about? Besides, I've already talked to El. She told me that she'll be getting in touch with the CATs to throw you a baby shower and I know you don't want to disappoint them."

"Sweetie, sounds to me you've got this already planned out. Is there some other reason Mr. Bartowski?"

"Paris to Zurich, ring any bells."

"That was in two, if I remember correctly and we both know how that is but now we'll be in three."

"I'll be travelling with the two girls I love the most."

"Chuck we still don't know if it's going to be a girl. But we could talk about names on the trip and I really do want to see your sister and Clara. Awesome too."

"And it will be. Then it's all aboard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

COMING UP CHUCK VS AMTRAK


End file.
